Boomer's Bad Days
by mason382
Summary: Boomer has an intense phobia of girls (especially one girl in particular) so he avoids going to school. But when Brick forces him to go what in the world is going to happen! D-D-D-DATE? Rated "M" for language, scenarios, and some fucked up shit. xoxo
1. Boomer's Bad First Day

**12:45 pm, Monday**

**November 3rd 2014**

* * *

Oh God. This is it, this is how it all ends. First day of high school.

And. I. Fucking. Die!

Running down the long street, my thin legs start to fatigue. If only I could fly without getting the piss beat out of me by Brick

"You can't run forever dumbass!"

Oh god, I'm legit going to die, all because of the stupid watermelon flavored ice tea. How the hell can Buttercup run so fast?!

"Blossom block him off!"

Suddenly the red head stupid girl comes around the corner. A crazy glint in her eyes.

She runs and slides as if I'm home base in a baseball game.

I might not be able to fly, but I sure as hell can still jump. Without a second to lose I jump over her, barely making the land with a few stumbles. I looked back, to my surprise she accidently took out Buttercup instead.

This is it, I can make it.

Is what I stupidly hoped too soon as I tripped over a tiny fucking foot. I stumbled, rolled, and crashed with a bang into a trash can like an idiot.

"Whoops!" she giggled, simply walking closer to me.

Oh God, not her…anyone but her. I grimaced as I looked up towards my enemy.

"You shouldn't run, silly, you could get hurt that way." Bubbles said as she looked down at me with a sadistic smile.

Damn my legs, damn this school, damn Arizona Watermelon ice tea and DAMN THESE STUPID GIRLS!

* * *

**5 hours and 15 minutes earlier.**

**7:30 pm**

* * *

"BOOMER!" My brother screamed into my ear.

"AHHHHH" I jump up ready with ninja-cat-like reflexes, ready to kick anyone's ass who comes near me. "I'll kick ya in the bum whoever you are! I swear on me mum!"

My stealthy eyes scanned the room. Eh? No intruders what the fu-

"Dammit Boomer, I tried getting you up for an hour now!" Brick was crouched next to my side of the bed. He got up and started to lecture me as he threw some fresh clothes at me. "Get dressed."

"Eh?" I said, very confused. Why the hell do I need to get ready?

"Don't you 'Eh?' me dumbass. You're going to school today." He stated.

"What? I don't want to!" I whined.

Why the hell do I have to go to school! The two things I hate the most in the world are there! Work that's assigned by sadistic teachers and dumb girly girls!

"Don't fucking whine at me! Out of the three of us, you're the one who needs the most help educationally! You've already missed a month of school!" Brick glared as he went down stairs to start breakfast. "You better be dressed and down here in 15 minutes!"

A silence fell across the room. I looked down at the uniform. A plain white button up long sleeve, a tan sweater vest, black slacks and a damned navy blue tie. Am I supposed to wear this?

Who the fuck even wears sweater vests?

* * *

**7:45 am**

**(5 hours until Boomer's untimely demise)**

* * *

I walk to the downstairs of our apartment in my dreadful uniform. I absolutely refused to tuck in my shirt, I barely put on the damned sweater vest. I was trying to tie the tie but to no avail. Damn thing, I feel like it's going to choke the life out of me.

Brick is in the kitchen frying up some eggs and bacon. He pinned his hair up in the back so it wouldn't bother him while he was trying to cook. He didn't wear his hat when he cooks, might get some grease stains on it. He wore a light pink apron that says "Momma's Kitchen" to protect his uniform. Butch and I bought it for him for Christmas as a gag present, but he said he would wear it 'ironically'.

"Brick I can't tie this stupid tie!" I whined as I approached him.

"Come here, dumb ass." He huffed and stepped away from the stove.

Brick leaned in and started to work my tie. He was a good two inches on me, but don't let that fool you! I'm far from being short.

"You better pay attention too." He growled.

"Here's your problem dumb ass, you need to start with the backside of the tie facing away from you…" Brick looked at my neck tie closely. He started to bring one over and then looped, er- wait. I started to look Brick up and down. The way he looked with his with his hair pinned up and the apron on made me think of one thing:

"Momma Brick" I whispered in astonishment.

"What the hell did you just say?" Brick growled as he tightened my tie too tight.

"Gah! Er-nothing!" I squeaked out with my throat constricted.

Brick glared up at my and finished my tie. He patted by shoulders to spiff me up a bit.

"Good, breakfast will be done in a little bit." He said as he returned back to the kitchen.

I put my hands together and prayed, 'Thank you Lord for Momma Brick.' I smiled to myself as I headed to our kitchen's island. I took my seat on one of our cold metal bar stools.

"By the way." Brick started. "No super powers at school."

"What? WHY?!"

"Cause, if one of us fucks up then all three of us get expelled. I actually like going to school dumbass." Momma Brick lectured.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY HAIR GEL!"

"Oh God…" Bricked sighed and flipped an egg that landed with a sizzle.

Suddenly the thunder just came down.

He jumped from the top of the stairs and landed right behind me with a thump. Before I could react he had me in a chokehold. An illegal one, I would like to point out!

"Did you fucking touch my hair gel you little fuck." He growled into my ear as he tighten his hold.

"Gah! Eck!" I could only make sounds as my brain screamed for more oxygen.

"Butch. You left it in your duffle bag dumb ass." Brick said, starting to dish the food. "Now let go of Boomer before you kill him, you two come and eat."

"Not until he taps" He continued his hold. I started to paw at his face and arm refusing to give in. It's the last thing I want him to hold against me. Damn him and his super strength.

I finally couldn't take it anymore, my vision started to blur. I was defeated. I raised my hand and lightly tapped his arm to signify his victory.

He instantly let go and ran to his barstool to dig in.

I laid there for a few seconds, trying to regain my breathe and composure.

"Today is going to be a long day…" I roughly said between gasps of air.

* * *

**8:30 am**

**(4 hours from and 15 minutes until Boomer's untimely demise)**

* * *

"Come on and sit down!" Shouted the homeroom teacher. "Hurry up or I'll count you as tardy!"

All the students started to rush into the classroom.

Oh God…I looked around. There are girls EVERYWHERE! I looked around nervously. My palms became sticky with sweat. It's not the female gender has done any cruel horrible scarring thing to me (you know besides the Powerpuff's killing us and everything.) but I just hate their existence. I wish I could just live with my brothers forever and ever.

"Bricky~" I heard a shrill voice.

I turned around to see my brother glomped by Princess Morebucks. Let tell you something about this spoiled rich brat. Oh wait, that's it. If I was to rate my most hated person she is a strong contender.

"Hey babe. How's it going?" Brick turned to her and gave her his heart pounding, mind melting, award winning, doki-doki inducing smile. God how brother could stand her is beyond me. I'm pretty sure he's just in it for the money. Ewww. I wouldn't, not even for all the money her dad has.

I took my seat next to a window. Oh god, this is my first time coming to school and I'm already on the path to becoming a main character. Geh. I took my seat and did what any kid seating near a window would do. Stare out of it and daydream.

"Okay I'm going to take roll now!" Announced the teacher. "Anna!"

"Here"

"Abel"

"Here!"

The teacher continued to drone down the list. Oh God, I do not want to announce myself. What If she's here?! Oh God! Oh God!

"Blossom!'

"Here sir!" Blossom stood up, proud and tall. What a suck up.'

"Thank you Blossom" The teacher said. "Okay…Boomer!'

I froze, sweat starting to profuse underneath my arms. My breathing started to become unsteady. My hands started to shake. I look towards Momma Brick. He glares at me. His face saying 'You better speak the fuck up, or I'll do it for you.'

"Boomer?"

I swallowed a dry lump. I stood, my knees shaking. Raising my unsteady hand I finally announced my presence.

"He-here…"

I looked down, flustered from embarrassment. Oh God. Oh God! Kill me now. I looked up for a second, suddenly it happens.

My eyes connect to beautiful baby blues.

#%&amp; %#&amp;# *!

Oh God! Bubbles stares up at me, with a look of surprise. The one person who I was most afraid of meeting was staring right at me.

If you thought my face was red, you don't even know. At that moment my face turned 100 shades redder. I instantly fell into my seat and started fidgeting with my sweaty hands. I stared at my desk focusing on the rough edges and pencil graffiti. It was the only way I could calm myself down.

It had to be her. I take back what I said about Princess. Bubbles is my top hated person, no competition. Just looking at her makes me weird. My body becomes flustered, my heartbeat becomes erratic and I can't think straight. IT'S AWEFUL!

I hold my cheeks between my cool hands to try to calm the blood from rushing. The cool temperature of my hands feels nice against the hot surface of my cheeks.

I looked up to the blackboard to see the teacher already started the lesson. Must've finished roll call while I was having my little mental fit…

* * *

**9:25 am**

**(3 hours and 20 minutes until Boomer's untimely demise.)**

* * *

After 1st period ended made a straight bee-line to the door as fast as I could. I ran into the boy's bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I leaned against the metal stall door, trying to even out my breathing. Maybe I can get out of here? Just leave…no, Brick will hunt me down.

When I finally steadied my breathe I felt my cellphone vibrate in my pocket.

New Message from Brick.

My face went pale, sweat started to form on my forehead.

Oh shit.

'Where the fuck are you?'

My palms started to become clammy.

'Nowhere.'

I replied hoping he would just drop it and leave me alone.

'Boomer, I'm coming to get you.'

I almost dropped my phone and accidently squeaked.

Suddenly the boy's bathroom door opened with a bang. Damn him and his super hearing.

"Boomer!" My brother slammed his fist against the stall door causing a massive dent to form.

"^$*#^$* q$(#&amp;%^%#!" (Inaudible shrieking)

I fell from the force of the impact onto the toilet, which thank god had its seat cover on. I held my legs in fetal position trying to comfort myself from impending doom.

Momma Brick came busting in with a swift kick. He slowly walked toward me with a smile plastered on his face. But this was no doki-doki inducing smile. This was an 'I'm going to kill you nice and slowly with my bare hands, and enjoy every second of it' type of smile. He hovered over me while I tried to cower lower on the toilet.

"You aren't thinking about ditching?" He said with a sadistic smile. "After I went through all that trouble of cleaning your uniform and cooking you breakfast?"

Tears started to form at the sides of my eyes.

"N-no…" I squeaked out.

"Good." He said with a scary smile.

He grabbed my tie and started to drag me out of the bathroom. I clawed the ground in an attempt to slow him down. I did not want to go back. I want to get the hell out of this stupid place.

* * *

**9:30**

**(3 hours and 15 minutes until Boomer's untimely demise.)**

* * *

Everyone was already in their seats when Brick and I arrived. The teacher looked at us with bewilderment. Brick had me slung over his shoulder while I had my hands clenched onto the door frame to prevent us from entering the classroom.

"Grrr Boomer! If you know what's good for you, you better let go!" Brick growled at me as he struggled to get through the door. "BUTCH!"

My face goes pale at the sound of his name. Still clinging to the door I hear a chair scoot back and footsteps getting closer and closer. I turn my head to come face to face with my dear brother Butch. He just gives me this life-altering look and my whole body becomes a noodle. It feels like soul is leaving my body.

Instantly my body gives and in a flash I'm in my seat. Still in shock I just sit there for a good 10 minutes before I'm hit in the head with a piece of paper. I scratch my head and read the note.

'Pay attention Dumb Ass'

Gee, I wonder who sent this. I crumple up the paper and glare at Momma Brick. He just gives me a stern disapproving look.

I sighed and started to actually pay attention to class. Holy shit, what is he even talking about? What the flying fuck is a logarithm?! IT'S GOING TO BE ON TOMORROWS QUIZ!? OH FUCK!

I instantly started taking notes. In the back of head I know that if I fuck up tomorrows quiz I'll never see the sweet light of day.

* * *

**10:25 am**

**(2 hours and 20 minutes until Boomer's untimely demise.)**

* * *

The bell signals the end of class. I go to bee-line towards the door again but this time Butch has me by my collar. Brick goes in front of my and wags his finger at me.

They escorted me to our next class, both of them with a arm over my shoulder. I felt like I was a prisoner being transported, hell I might as well be one.

My face must've looked like a ghost. Every person I trudged past had a look of concern and fear when they say us coming down the hall way.

Whyyyyyy?

* * *

**11:30 am**

**(1 hour and 15 minutes until Boomer's untimely demise.)**

* * *

The last class went without much hiccups. Thank god. My poor baby heart could only handle so much. How in the hell can Brick and Butch handle going to school EVERYDAY!?

Lunchtime, finally. I swept my forehead in relief. I start to head for the exit when I'm once again grabbed by the collar. Can't anyone get my attention that's not physically harming to me?

"We're going to the store." Brick stated as Butch dragged me along. This time I had no real reason to resist. Those dumb Powerpuff girls are probably in the lunch room anyways.

"Wait for me~" shouted Princess.

God that shrill voice is going to be the end of me. I looked at Princess with annoyance. Brick must've saw it because he grabbed Princess and started to whisper something in her ear. She started to giggle and blush. Ew.

"Okay~!" She said.

She opened her wallet and handed Brick a fucking hundred dollar bill. Brick smiled at her and kissed her neck. She moaned and giggled. I'm literally dying from how much I hate this girl. Then she ran off, waving at Brick.

Brick waved back and looked at us with a smug smile.

"Lunch is paid brothers" He smiled as he waved the hundred in our face.

"Even if you're starting the path of a hooker, I know you'll be the best hooker there is!" Butch joked while elbowing Brick in the rib.

"Don't be mad cause I got some and more." Brick chuckled as we walked down to the store. He patted my back. We were all laughing now. Momma Brick is the best!

* * *

**12:00 pm**

**(45 minutes until Boomer's untimely demise.)**

* * *

When we opened the door to the convenience store there was a jingle to sound our arrival. The shop manager gave us a suspicious look, which honestly happens a lot and for a good reason. But today we actually will pay for our stuff!

I ran to the candy isle and grabbed some Laffy Taffy, Sweet-tarts, Jolly-Ranchers and any other sweet candy I could find. Brick walked up to me and hit the back of my head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" I questioned.

"You're going to rot out your teeth and get fat." Brick said plainly. " Go and grab a sandwich or something."

I glared at him and went to the sandwich line. I huffed and waited for my turn.

Then I heard the jingle of the front door again. But this time I heard one of the most dreadful sounds to ever be heard to my ears. Nothing can compare to how terrible this sound is. Not nails on a chalk board, not a cat mewling in the middle of the night. No this was a sound that deeply disturbed me. It caused every fiber in my body to tense and my sense to heighten.

It was Bubble's adorable giggle.

I quickly turn around to see the Powerpuff girls walk into the store. I quickly turn around and try to blend in with the crowd.

"I think I'm going to go get a sandwich." Said the Blonde femme fatale to her sisters.

She started to walk towards the line. Oh fuck me! There's no one behind me. Fuck me! Fuck me in the fucking ass. I started to panic, sweat starting to form on my forehead. My palms became clammy.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

My breathing started to become unsteady. The room became fuzzy, the walls started to move on their own. My head started to slowly spin. I had to support my weight with the counter the nacho machine resided on.

"Hmmmm, I wonder which one I should get?" She quietly talked to herself.

SHE RIGHTS BEHIND ME! FUCKING ABORT ABORT!

My whole body stiffened. I felt the warmth of her body behind me. Oh fuck, I can smell her! She smells like fucking soap, everything wonderful to ever exist and FUCKING LAFFY TAFFY!

I was at my breaking point. I'm going to die. Fuck me! Fuck me in the ass! NO YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK ME IN THE ASS WITH A XXXL DILDO MADE OF SANDPAPER THAT CUMS FUCKING LEMON JUICE!

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Huh?" I look up finally brought back to reality. The deli man looked at me with a confused, maybe more of a worried, look.

"Sir, it's your turn…." He said.

"OH!" I shout very loudly. Everyone turns to look at me.

I feel the blood rush to my face.

"C-can I have a turkey on white?" I squeak out.

"Coming right up sir." He bowed his head and headed to the back.

I looked down to the ground trying to focus on something, you know? Other than the overbearing embarrassment that is obviously shown on my face.

Then I heard the most angelic giggle in my life. My body stiffened and I glanced behind my back. There she was. Blonde tresses delicately framing her perfect face, her genuine smile melting anyone's heart and her stunning blue eyes. My stomach dropped, it felt like I was going to puke.

"Feels like I haven't seen you in a long time Boomer." Bubbles said.

"Eh, UH!" I stammered.

She looked up at me, with those big mesmerizing blue eyes.

Oh God. I felt my face redden. My pulse started to quicken and my thoughts started to race 100 miles a second.

"Here's your sandwi-."

Before the deli man could finish his sentence I already fucking grabbed my sandwich. I started to quickly search for my brothers. Brick was over by the drink refrigerators. I was by his side in seconds, even without super speed.

* * *

**12:30 pm**

**(15 minutes until Boomer's untimely demise)**

* * *

"Woah, what in the hell happened to you?" Brick asked.

"N-nothing" I stammered as I start to get my composure back.

"Grab something to drink and we'll head out of here." Brick looked up and made eye contact with Blossom. "I hate to be here with a certain red-head bitch."

I go to grab the last Watermelon Arizona ice tea but another hand got in my way. I looked up to see Buttercup glaring down at me.

"The fuck you think you're doing, kid?" She glared at me.

The similarities between Buttercup and Butch is unsettling. If it was Butch I would immediately pull back and laugh it off. But it was a Powerpuff, the tough one to be exact. I can't just back off without a fight. A Ruff doesn't puss out!

"Grabbing a drink." I glared back.

We stood there, glaring each other down. She bent down and grabbed the can of tea.

I went and grabbed the bottom of it.

"You better check yourself, Ruff." She spit at me with venom.

"I grabbed it first". I stood my ground.

She tried to pull it back, but I pulled it back with as much force. There was practically electricity running between us. The look she gave me said 'make my day fuck boy'.

Suddenly we heard a whistle coming from behind Buttercup. She looked behind and huffed in anger. Butch was standing behind her with a smirk.

"Wow, Buttercup or should I say Butterbutt." He gave her a wink.

The can of Arizona Watermelon tea exploded in our hands.

"Woah!" I instantly pulled my hand away. She gritted her teeth and turned towards Butch.

"Watch as me and my nice ass kick your basic flat ass!" She growled, cracking her knuckles. The glint in her eyes said this store was about to be wrecked.

"I believe it's my nice ass and I?" Butch smugly said.

"Hey, Buttercup!" Blossom came from the side. "No fighting for no reasons!"

"Hey Blossy~" Brick mocked. "Still wearing bows in high school?"

Blossom glared at him. There nothing more violent than a fight between the Puffs and the Ruffs. There hasn't been one in ages. Thick tension filled the air.

"Come one Buttercup, this is a waste of our time." Blossom flicked her hair and walked off. Buttercup glared at Butch, then turned around and looked at me. She gripped the broken can.

"Here, Ruff." Buttercup said before she launched the can at my face. "You can have it."

The sweet tangy juice stung my eyes as I stumbled away. Suddenly I tripped and fell down. My hands fell on something soft and squishy. When I opened my eyes I came face to face with my worst nightmare.

Bubbles.

Her face was red and she had a devastating shocking expression on her usually graceful pristine face.

I looked down to reveal that the soft and squishy object was in fact her….breast. There I was pinning Bubbles, the biggest sweetheart in the whole school and my number one enemy, on the ground while I groped her breasts.

My face matched hers in embarrassment and shock. No one made a single move, there was a dead silence between everyone.

At least, until I screamed.

Well, not so much of a scream and inaudible screeching.

Like, I think only dogs could here it.

Might I say, it was the manliest inaudible screech I've ever made!

...

You believe that, right?

* * *

**12:45 pm**

**Boomer's untimely demise.**

* * *

So here I am, laying on the ground after running down the street, trying to escape the wrath of the Powerpuff girls after I accidently groped one of the most pure angelic person to have ever existed. Ever.

Maybe I deserve to die today…

I look up and see Bubbles. The way the sun bounced off her hair was radiant, it made my stomach sick.

I glared up at her.

"If you're going to kill just get it over with."

She smiled down at me.

"Oh Boomer." She crouched next to me. "I'm not going to kill you."

She straddled my chest so that her knees were pinning down my arms. o feel lower body sit on my chest was frightening. My whole body became flustered, my cheeks must be cherry red by now.

Then she took out a sharpie.

"I don't want you dead just yet~" She sang as she opened the marker. The smell of it burning my nose.

She started to scribble something on my forehead. I struggled to break free but damn she can be a fucking rock when she needs to be.

When she finished she smirked down at me.

"BOOMER!" Brick yelled from afar.

"I'll get the rest of my revenge later!" She winked at me as she got up. I, unfortunately, got an inside look of her skirt.

I break out into a huge blush, way redder than my previous one, my face getting hot and sweaty. Then I felt a hot liquid poor out of my nose.

"Boomer! You okay bro?" Brick asked as he arrived to my corpse. "Boomer! Did they beat you up?! Your nose is bleeding man!"

"They're striped." Was all I could spit out. I was feeling dizzy from the whole experience.

"Oh fuck! Butch he's delusional!" Brick shouted at Butch he had to grab all their groceries. "EH? They wrote 'Molester' on your forehead!"

Who knew she wore striped?

Everything went black.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I don't know if I'm going to continue it or not. But if you guys like it then TELL ME! Then I'll definitely continue it. I had a lot of fun writing this piece! Please fave or review so I know people like it! XOXO 3


	2. Boomer Wants a Puppy Pt 1

Dear Dairy,

I want a dog :D 3!

Love, Boomer

* * *

Running through the ruined city, I was left with only my wits and a wooden axe I found in a shed. They were everywhere. Decaying monsters lurking in the dark, waiting to pray on poor unsuspecting fools. But I was not one of those fools! In fact my lack of foolishness made me the awesome zombie apocalyptic survivor I am. And I'd be damned if I did any foolish activities today!

I ran into down the streets, only to come face to face with some mighty fine, but also decomposing, hooker zombies.

"Not today Zombitches!" I screamed as I started to swing at them.

But then I tripped and fell. The axe was lost and I was left defenseless.

The zombie hookers started to drool at the sight of my luscious calf muscles.

They started to close in.

Then one of them screamed:

"DUMB ASS!"

"AHHHHHHH! DON'T EAT ME!" I jumped up screaming only to be face to face with the closest thing to a mom I'll ever need.

"How the fuck can someone sleep through so much goddamn racket?!" Brick screeched at me.

His eyes had dark bags underneath them and he smelled of his menthol Malboro cigarettes. He only smokes them when he is under incredible amount of stress or post sex cuddling.

"Damn Brick, didn't you get any sleep last night?" I asked as I poked his cheek.

He snatched my finger and started to bend it backwards.

"No! In fact some fuck-wad kept me up all night long!"

"OW! OW! OMG BRICK IT FUCKING HURTS!" I yelped as my finger was bent further.

"Maybe you should stop talking and rolling in your God damn sleep! You fell off the bed twice and shouted about how some zombie slut bags wanted your sweet delicious calf-muscles!" He seethed.

"OW OW I'M SORRY JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

He released my finger from a horrible fate. I instantly brought it to my side and started to nurse it. I gave it a few baby kisses. Brick got up and huffed around, obviously still pissed.

Wait a second… I looked at my surroundings. I'm still in bed, I even had my covers on. Does that mean…

"Did you put me back in bed?" I looked up at him, giving him a huge grin.

He glared down at me and started to blush. OH!

"Well, it's not like I was going to l-leave you down there…" He sheepishly scratched the back of his head, his blush getting deeper.

I just looked at him astonished, with a twinkle in my eye and a puppy look on my face.

"OH YOU PRECIOUS BABY!"

His eyebrows twitched before he grabbed my cheeks.

"Stop smiling you idiot!" He shouted at me. He started to pinch my cheeks and move them uncomfortably around.

"Did you even tuck me in bed!?" I said between giggles. His face turned a dark crimson.

He started to squish my cheeks with his palms and started to move them at lightning speed.

"You just don't know when to shut the fuck up, do you?" He gave me a death glare.

"DOG PILE!"

We heard Butch shout before he successfully body slammed both of us off the bed, to the ground.

"OOF!"

"BUTCH YOU FUCKER!" Brick shouted.

The tangle mess of limbs ended with Butch landing on Brick with his armpit right in his face. While Brick's ass is currently located right in front of my face.

"Brick" I was able to muffle out. "If you fucking fart, I will scream. So. Fucking. Loud."

Butch started laughing. "Yeah Brick, wouldn't it be unfortunate if you tickled farted?"

Brick glared him the fuck down. Bruh, I could feel that glare from his asshole.

Brick's one weakness, only known to his brothers, is that if he laughs too much he accidently farts. And it's the best fucking thing in the entire universe, besides free frozen yogurt.

But in this case it wasn't.

I was on the worse end of this deal actually.

Brick might get a little embarrassed but he didn't get a face full of yesterday's roast beef.

"You wouldn't dare…" Brick whispered.

Oh god. This is how it ends.

"Oh no." Butch shouted, "The tickle monster is coming out!"

Butch started running his fingers wildly over Brick's Body. Brick's body started to squirm around from the contact. Which made it so that his body was squishing me even harder. Brick tried to hit and punch Butch away but to no avail.

"St-stop! Haha Butch Ha y-you haha! Fu-fucker haha!" Brick laughed.

Butch kept on tickling him. Then he hit a spot on Bricks right rib cage that just made Brick start crying from laughing so hard. At this point my face was being horrendously squished by Brick's firm ass. Damn him for being Pokey Oaks High school #1 all-star athlete.

"Oh HAHA! F-fuck! OMG HAHAhA! BU-BUTCH AHA St-sto-HAHA STOP!" Brick cried out.

But it was too late.

It hit like a fucking thunder storm. Its vibrating waves of smelly thunder hitting my face like a shot of cat piss from a super soaker.

All that could be heard after that was my wails for help, Brick's cry of embarrassment and Butch's evil laughter.

* * *

We were walking down the street, Brick and Butch laughing about some prank they pulled in wood-shop. I started to look into the windows of the shops we passed by, trying to pass the time.

When we passed a pet shop I nearly died.

They had a mini huskies! Like imagine a Siberian husky NOW IMAGINE THEM THE SIZE OF A POMERIANIAN! OMFG TOO CUTE!

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I shouted as I ran to the window. It's a little fluff ball of adorableness. How the fuck can you exist! You're too perfect for the world.

"Don't fucking scream dumb ass" Brick lectured as he hit the back of head. "What the fuck are you looking at….oh my fucking God…."

Brick looked down at the puppies. A slight blush crept upon his cheeks.

Butch looked down as well.

We were all staring these puppies the fuck down. There wasn't anything in the world that could pull our attention away.

"We need one." Butch finally said, breaking the tense silence.

We all rushed into the pet store. Brick went straight for the counter.

"How much are the puppies near the window for? This is an emergency." Brick said to the cashier.

She gave us a weird look.

"Uh… the Finnish Laphunds?" She said.

"Yes." Butch replied immediately.

"Their…um…$750…" she replied.

All of our bodies stiffened. Butch and I looked over to Brick.

"Bruh…" I said.

Brick looked at Butch.

"Bruh…"

Butch just looked at the cashier.

"Bruh…"

* * *

"Guys… we need a mini husky." Brick said as we walked back to our apartment.

"How the hell are we going to get $750?" Butch huffed.

"What about Princess?" I said, looking at Brick.

"Eh…I already got her to pay for our rent again. I don't really want to push my luck." Brick said as we approached our apartments building entrance. Butch typed the security pass code in and unlocked the door.

"Let's just steal it." Butch said as we climbed up the stairs.

"Bruh." Brick said, "We can't get caught now. Too risky."

We entered our apartment, dropped our bags at the doorway and crashed on our thrift store sectional couch.

"UGHHHH" I sighed into a pillow.

Who the fuck in their right mind sells dogs for almost $1,000?! Some sick fucking bastards that never want me to be happy.

"We could get a job…" I said.

We all sighed in unison.

Brick got up and headed to the kitchen. "Spaghetti for dinner?" He called out.

"Sure", Butch shouted back.

"Sounds good to me!" I shouted.

"Okay, I'll start it. You two better start on your homework!" Momma Brick warned.

"Ughhh fine!" We both shouted.

* * *

The next day after school I was back at the pet store, looking at the precious gifts from above. There was one puppie in particular that I loved. His grey and white fur was so fluffy he looked like a mini ball. His shining ice blue eyes screamed that he wanted to come home with me. During class I looked up that Finnish Laphunds remain around this size forever. I never wanted anything more in my life.

I sighed and looked down.

"Boomer?"

Oh fuck me. I know that melodious voice anywhere.

I turned around to see Bubbles standing right in front of me. My body stiffened and I held my breathe. Why does she have to be here? I'd rather have Buttercup here than her, at least Buttercup doesn't make me feel like my heart will explode at the sound of her voice.

"B-Bubbles?" I replied trying not to stammer but ultimately failing.

She turned and looked into the window. Her expression turned twice as happy as I've ever seen her.

"OH MY GOD!" She shrieked, somewhat hurting my hears. "THEY GOT NEW PUPPIES!"

She was instantly right next to me eyeing the puppies as if their precious pieces of art works. My body froze. I could feel her warmth again.

Her petite hands were pressing against the glass, causing smudges on the surface. Her face was close enough to the glass to fog up the glass every time she breathed out. She still smelled like every perfect thing in the world. All the puppies instantly focused all their attention on trying to get Bubbles to pet them, despite the glass barrier between them. She always had a way with animals. Her delicate face had a faint blush, her bangs were pushed back behind her ears. She still had the two short pigtails from when she was little.

I felt my stomach fill up with a fluttering feeling. It was like I had an adrenaline rush and had to escape as fast as I could. But I froze there, feet planted in the ground. I realized that I must've been staring at her for at least five minutes, I turned my head and tried to focus on the puppies.

God damn her! How dare she distract me from the puppies!

"They're so cute" She whispered.

"…"

"Let's go in!" She decided as she grabbed my hand and led me in. Her hands were surprisingly cold. Like, really cold. Jesus, how can someone have such fucking cold hands?!

Once inside she instantly ran to the cashier lady from yesterday.

"Stephanie!" She yelled as she glomped the poor unsuspecting girl.

"Bubbble!?" She yelped. "Hey girl! How are you?"

"Oh you know! School and stuff, you never told me you guys got Finnish Laphunds!" Bubbles replied.

"We got them a few days ago, aren't they just adorable!" She replied.

"Yes! Is it okay if I play with them?" Bubbles gave her the puppy look.

I thought my heart almost exploded when I saw that look. My legs turned to jelly.

"Of course!" Stephanie said. Then she looked at me.

"Who's this Bubbles?" She nudged Bubbles in the ribs, "Your boyfriend~?

My face turned beet red. First of all, how dare this bitch? Second of all, who in their right mind would date her?! THIRD OF ALL, WHO THE FUCK WOULD DATE HER WHEN THERE ARE PUPPIES!?

"N-no! Of course not! He was looking at the puppies with me!" Bubbles replied. Her face had a slight blush.

Seeing her blush made me blush even harder. What kind of power does this stupid girl have?! Why was she blushing?! YOU'RE MAKING ME BLUSH!

"Hehe~ Well, go on! Play with them!" The cashier lady said.

Bubbles put her hands on her cheeks, probably to cool them off with her freezing ass hands. She walked over and picked up a puppy.

"Well aren't you just precious!" The puppy licked her cheek and she giggled.

She looked up to me and started to hand the puppy over to mer. I stupidly stared at her.

"Take the puppy Boomer!" She giggled.

With my face blushing furiously I snatched the puppy from her hands. Geh, stupid girl making fun of me…oh my god aren't you just the most precious thing alive.

The puppy gazed up at me and started to lick my hands and nuzzle my cheek.

I think I just fell in love with this puppy. OMFG! It's so cute!

"Haha! S-stop!" Bubbles giggled. I looked over towards the commotion. She hopped into the playpen full of puppies and they were all jumpin on her, licking her rosy cheeks.

I stood there frozen in astonishment.

THIS WAS THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SCENE OMFG! I unconsciously took out my phone and took a picture of her.

Wait… Why the fuck did I just take a picture of her?

"Did you just take a photo of me?" She asked.

Fuck me, she saw! I looked at her, frozen. Looked down at my camera, looked back at her.

Don't just fucking stare at her dumbass, DO SOMETHING!

"N-no!" I said quickly putting my phone away. "I-I was j-just checking for m-messages!"

She gave a suspicious look for a good ten seconds. Then she shrugged her shoulders and focused all her attention on the puppies.

I sighed trying compose myself. My breath was uneven and my palms were sticky with sweat.

Man that was a fucking smooth recovery, if I wasn't in public I'd totally give myself a high five. Maybe even a fist bump.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I fished it back out.

New message from Brick.

'Where the fuck are you?

Hurry up and come home. Dinners done.'

I looked at the time, holy shit! It's already 6:13!

"AH! I have to head home!" I said aloud.

Bubbles looked up at me before she smiled.

"Okay! It was fun hanging out with you!" She said as she was getting out of the puppy pen. She dusted off her skirt before turning to the cashier lady. "See ya Steph!"

The door jingled, signaling her exit.

My face was flushed to the max. What does she mean it was fun?! I didn't have any fun, what so ever! Who does she think she is! WHO THE HELL WOULD HAVE FUN FOR OVER TWO HOURS WITH A PERSON THEY HATE?! I HAD NO FUN AT ALL! NOT WHEN ALL THE ADORABLE PUPPIES LICKED HER PRETTY ROSY CHEEKS! AHHHHH! I'M NOT IN DENIAL!

"…excuse me, sir?" Stephanie asked. Bringing me back to reality.

"WHAT!?" I unintentionally shouted.

"I need to close up shop soon, you've been standing there for 15 minutes…" She quietly said.

There was a long silent pause between us.

"FUCK!" I shrieked.

I quickly ran out of the store into the direction on my apartment.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME THOUGHTS ABOUT BUBBLES!" I screamed, running full speed to my apartment. Fast enough to slightly crack the ground with every step.

* * *

By the time I arrived to the apartment the sun had gone down and the stars were coming out. I was gasping for air, even if I have super powers I hardly ever have to run…

When I entered the apartment I was greeted by a slipper to the nose.

"What the fuck?!" I spazzed, falling to the ground. Throwing some sweet ninja moves, thinking I was being attacked by some sort of slipper monster.

"Where the fuck have you been dumbass!"

Nope, it was worse than a slipper monster. I looked up to see Brick seething with anger.

"Hey Boomer…" Butch said sleepily. He was laying on the coach, must've been taking a nap. "Where've you been?"

"Uhhhhh…I was out?" I said, uncertain of why Brick was so mad.

"NO FUCKING SHIT SHERLOCK!" He yelled as he threw another slipper, nailing me in the forehead.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE IT IS?! WHAT WOULD DO THINK I WOULD'VE DONE IF YOU DIDN'T RETURN!" Brick shouted. "I CAN'T FUCKING CALL THE POLICE!"

I've never seen Brick so angry before.

"Uh…I'm sorry!" I shouted back bowing my head to show my sincerity.

Brick rubbed his temples and huffed.

"Fine, just go fucking eat your dinner dumbass." His voice was raspy from yelling. He walked up to the stairs that led to the bedroom.

Butch looked over at me.

"Brick was saw Him on the news, so we were worried about you…" Butch said as he went back to surfing Netflix. "Next time text us when you're gonna be late….dumb ass."

My heart jumped at the sound of Him. He was bad fucking news, He was the reason why my brothers and I had to keep a low profile.

I shuddered as I walked to the kitchen to grab my dinner.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the fluorescent screen.

New Message from Unknown

I opened the message.

'Let's hang out with the puppies again ;)'

I sat there confused. Who in the world is thi-

Then it struck me.

BUBBLES!

I instantly threw my phone across the room. I ducked at hid behind the counter, as if the female demon was lurking in my house. My heart beat was going a million miles an hour. My breath became labored to the point that I started coughing.

I wheezed trying to regain composure.

'HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET MY NUMBER!?"

* * *

The bell signaled the end of class. It was 3rd period, History. It wasn't my worst class but it's not like it was fun. Its just sort of makes you feel 'blehhhhh'.

Our school was generally considered a small school. We had about 100 kids all together in our high school, so whatever grade you were in, you were generally in the same class as everyone in your grade. Our grade had 23 students in total. Including the Puffs, Ruffs, Princess, Bitchy Mitch (Butches nickname for Mitch because for some reason he hates his guts), some weird ass kid who apparently use to eat paste all the time (pretty sure he still does) and some other kids that I never really paid attention to.

The only periods when we're not all together is 5th and 6th. You either take an elective class at that time or a physical education class. I take art during 5th and P.E during 6th. Brick takes his wood shop during 5th and has Home Ec. For 6th. Brick has his P.E. credits excused because he plays a varsity sport for every season. Butch takes woodshop at 5th with Brick and P.E. during 6th period with me!

But right now it's lunch, which is the best time of the day.

I don't have to pay attention to anything and I can almost always avoid any dumb girls.

"I'll run to the store." Brick said with Princess clamped to his arm. "I'll meet you guys at our usual."

"Don't wait up~!" Princess shrieked.

Okay, so she didn't actually shriek, but every little sound she makes sounds like finger nails against chalkboard. I fucking hate her. She's one of the few girls I have trouble avoiding.

"Let's go." Butch said plainly. He already started walking ahead of me.

I sighed into my hands. How the hell are we going to get $750?

"Dude, you're starting to bum me out." Butch sighed. He was texting.

"Who're you texting?" I asked.

"Clients." He said.

Did I forget to mention that somehow Butch became the drug dealer at our school. He doesn't sell anything serious like cocaine or meth. He said he doesn't want to ruin anyone's life, well at least not with drugs. He mostly sells weed. But he only gives his clients horrible quality. And for a fucking high price, let me tell you that.

I have no fucking idea how anyone can afford his stuff. Then again, Butch made sure that no one else sells around here.

I have yet to figure out where he gets his stuff.

"Butch."

"Yeah?" He said still looking at his phone.

"Do you actually smoke weed?" I asked.

"What kind of fucking sales man smokes his profits? Hell no, dumb ass." He said as a matter of fact.

I'm almost ten out of ten sure the only people who actually buys from him is the Gangreen Gang. Maybe a few dumb asses at the school.

"Huh…" I sighed. I love Butch, but he is so hard to talk to sometimes.

A gust of wind hit and something hit my face and clung to it.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE FLYING FUCK!" I screamed, I started to flail around. I fell off the bench and face planted into the ground.

"Owwww!" I whined, holding my nose.

Beneath me was a flyer.

School Talent Show!

Come and show off your talents!

1st prize is $500

2nd is $350

3rd is $200

November 14th 6:00 pm

Come cheer and show school spirit!

Sign up at the office!

I looked down at this sign from the gods.

"BUTCH LOOK AT THIS!" I shouted and jumped up in front of Butch.

"School talent show? Okay that's, uh, cool….why am I looking at this?"

"Look at the prize!"

"Holy shit!? $500!" Butch snatched the flyer out of my hand.

"What are you assholes looking at?"

Butch and I turned around to see Brick walking towards us with a bag full of snacks. Luckily, Princess was nowhere in sight.

"Where's you wifey~?" Butch smirked.

"Ha-ha." Brick said dryly. "So fucking funny. Now what the hell are you looking at?"

Butch handed Brick the flyer. He studied it before looking up at us.

"Well that's great and all, but what fucking talents do we have. It's not like we can use our superpowers or anything…" Brick said.

I sat down and started to think. Suddenly a brilliant idea came to me.

"I know what we can do!" I cheered.

"What?" Brick and Butch asked.

"You'll see!" I smiled. "Now let's eat before class starts.

* * *

I laid the blueprints and costumes down.

"There is no fucking way I'm doing this." Butch said.

"Me neither." Brick agreed.

"Well there is nothing else we can do!" I reasoned. "And besides, it's only for one night!"

"…" Butch and Brick looked at each other.

"Do we have to wear the outfits?" Brick whined. He picked up one of the satin black gloves and rhinestoned Santa hat.

"Do we wear pink on Wednesdays?" I asked, grabbing the hat out of his hands and putting it on my head.

"What?" Butch glared at me.

"OF FUCKING COURSE!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air with a flick.

I bent down and grabbed a costume and pressed it against my body.

"Now suit up you scum sucking road whores, we have a talent show to fuck up!"

* * *

Shout out to all ya'll who know the references!

Hope you guys are enjoying this!

I'll try to update bi-weekly.

Remember to fave and follow!

Review if you want more! 3


	3. Bubble's Ms New Booty

"He-here…"

I heard a voice that was familiar and shaky. It only brought one song to my head as I slowly turned my head-

_Collipark, Bubba Sparxxx_

At first, I thought I misheard, because Boomer hadn't been at school since a month ago, but I could never mistake that voice for anyone else.

_Booty, booty, booty, booty,_

_Rockin' everywhere!_

My gaze fell on Boomer's flushed face and outstretched hand, raising it for attendance. His usual messy blond hair and stormy blue eyes made my mind stutter. He hasn't changed at all.

_Booty, booty, booty, booty,_

_Rockin' everywhere!_

He started to lower his hand towards his desk as the teacher thanked him.

_Booty, booty, booty, booty,_

_Rockin' everywhere!_

He stared long at his nervous hands before glimpsing up at me. Our stares locked as his attention was completely on me. It felt like there was no one else but us.

_Rockin' everywhere_

In the moment he realized we were staring at each other, his eyes went wide and his hands stilled, gripping the edge of his desk in surprise. His face went a hundred shades darker from his previous blush as his mouth parted as if he was choking on his own breath.

_Rockin' everywhere!_

Boomer quickly shoved his face to his desk, nearly slamming it and then fidgeting to busy himself, staring everywhere and all over except at me. I could only smile when I saw how shy he was. It was so endearing and contagious it made me start to blush and feel excited.

_I found you MS NEW BOOTY_

He couldn't look at me after that, but I could easily say I couldn't stop staring at him after that. He was so sweet and innocent, cute in an awkward way. One way to describe would be 'precious baby'. His strangeness was charming in a way, making my heart race and my mind still only on one sentence—

**'Bitch, you're going to be mine.'**

* * *

This is a collaboration piece between me and Reservation Red, who is one of my fav friends and fav writers. She amazing like OMFG!

Anyways, I hope you guys like this quick little story.

Expect more of these between Boomer's main story!

Please fav, review, and follow. It encourages me to write faster and better!


	4. Boomer Needs a Puppy Pt 2

November 14th 6:00 pm

"I can't believe we're fucking doing this…" Brick looked down. He was pulling down at the red elastic cloth.

"Well you better buck up" I said as I grabbed his zipper.

"Now, suck it up!" I said as I started to zip up Brick's outfit. His body constricted with the intake of breathe.

"Gah! It's too fucking tight!" Brick wheezed, trying to adjust to the lack of air.

I looked Brick up and down. He was wearing a red strapless dress. It had white fur lining the bottom and a shiny black belt around his waist. We could make money doing this….

"Do we have to wear the shoes?" Butch sighed, snapping me out of my thoughts, as he walked towards us in black boot high heeled stilettoes.

"Of course! And don't forget the sexy Santa clause hats!" I said as I started to put on my black arm length gloves.

"Okay boys! You're on next", said the stage director.

We lined up, ready to enter the stage.

"Don't fuck this up, skanks" I whispered as I checked to make sure my boots wee zipped up.

"Don't get in my way, slut," Butch whispered back, while he was adjusting his hat.

"Let's get this over with…" Brick whispered as we entered the stage. I stumbled a little, not use to the stilettoes. I couldn't look into the crowd, the lights that focused on us were so bright. I had to shield my eyes. It all felt surreal, like if I was a stoner I'd be like "Duuuuuuuuuude…."

The crowd went silent in shock at our costumes.

I could feel their eyes looking us up and down, as if evaluating whether to laugh or not. The tight mini dress made it hard to breathe and the crowd silence didn't help.

"Get into position" Brick whispered, snapping me back to reality.

We lined up, from the left it was Butch, Brick then me. Butch squatted down with his ass poked and his hands on his knees. He tried to give his best smile, which unfortunately looks like a serial killer's smile. Brick had his legs crossed, one arm raised and the other one on his hip. He was leaning on one leg and had his award winning smile on. I was leaning on Brick's shoulder, with my legs slightly bent out so that the dress slipped up a little, to you know, give a little service to the crowd. I tried to smile, but I felt shaky and slightly nauseated.

Suddenly we hear the crowd start to scream. I honestly thought I was going to pass out. The people who were screaming the most were the girls.

I nodded towards Butch who went down towards the end of the stage. He pressed the play button on a little black boom box and went back to his position.

Suddenly the intro to Jingle Bells Rocks starting to play.

_Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle Bells,_

I breathed deeply and started to strut to the front, hips swaying side to side, with our hands swaying in the air.

Dear God, with each motion of my hips I could feel the girls stares penetrating my soul.

_Jingle Bells Rock_

_Jingle Bell swing_

_And jingle bell ring_

I started gyrating my hips to the beat, Brick and Butch followed. Then we lowered our hips so our asses popped out. The crowd started cheering louder and girls started crowding the front row. Do it for the money I reminded myself.

_Snowing and Blowing,_

We brought each hand up one at a time in a fluid motion. It felt like my whole body was exposed to hungry wolverines. We clasped our hands together.

_Up Bushels of fun_

We swung hands down hard that made slap sound on our stinging thighs as we squatted once again. I quickly ran to the next position to the side.

_Now the Jingle hop has begun,_

Then, God have mercy on our poor souls, we started twerking to the beat. Jesus, I've never been so embarrassed in my life.

_Jingle Bells_

_Jingles Bells_

I started gyrating my hips again, this time also dancing in a circle, with our hands in the air.

_Jingle Bell Rock_

We did a little Hula dance move before strutting to the right side.

_Jingle bell chime in_

_Jingle bell time in_

We held our hands out as we started rocking our hips right to left.

_Dancing and prancing in_

_The Jingle bell square_

_In the frosty air_

Then me and Butch went to Brick's side and did a booty pop. With much gusto might I add. While Brick popped his hands in the air.

Then Butch goes to turn right while Brick goes left. They end up bumping into each other. He looks up at Brick with a staged 'Oh my god I fucked up' look. Brick pushed him away. Butch started tumbling forward. Runs up and'accidently kicked the boombox.

_Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha_

It started skipping as we all got into our booty pop position. Brick and I looked over towards Butch with a panicked expression.

Butch freaked out and ran up towards the boom box and kicked it into the crowd, about hitting one of the girls crowding the front.

Our bodies froze and stood there in an awkward silence.

I felt my heart rate increase and palms yet again, grow sticky with sweat.

"W-What a bright time~!" I heard someone in the crowd start singing. It was a familiar melodious voice.

"It's the right time~" I stood up and put up my hands and rocked my hips lightly going along with the person. I looked towards Brick and Butch. I signaled them to join in with me.

"To rock the night away~" They joined with me.

"Jingle bell time~" The crowd also joined in and started to clap along.

"In a swell time,

To go riding in,

A one horse sleigh~!"

We twirled around and moved into a train.

"Giddy-up jingle horse~"

We started to clap along and moved our hips to the beat.

"Pick up your feet~"

As we moved along with the song we started pelvic thrust.

"Jingle around the clock,

Mix and a mingle~"

With started to make our move to the final position, I fumbled in the high heels slightly but Brick caught me before it became a tragedy.

"In the jingling feet~"

Then Brick walked into the front while Butch and I moved to the sides.

"That's the jingle bell,

That's the jingle bell,

That's the jingle bell rock~!"

We put our arms out as we sang the final note.

The crowd started cheering and shouting for us.

I was gasping for air by the end of it, I looked over towards Brick we smiled at me and slung his arm around my neck. We were all sweaty as we took out bow.

* * *

"And now to announce the winner!" The announcer started.

"The winner of the 2014 Fall Talent Show is…"

We held our breathe as we grabbed each other.

"Rando Cardissan!"

The crowd goes wild.

"Who the fuck is Rando Cardissan?!" Butch shouted.

"What the fuck did he even do?!" I shouted.

"HE DOESN'T EVEN GO TO THIS SCHOOL!" Brick shouted.

"Third place is Wanda with her comedic act. Second is Boomer, Brick and Butch with their Jingle Bell Rocks dance.

We look at each other and just screamed our lungs out.

"WE FUCKING WON!" Butch shouted as he jumped into Brick's arms.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted as Brick grabbed my shoulder.

"AHHHHHHH!" We were fucking screaming as we jumped together.

We ran to the stage, pushing other contestants to the side. Brick ran up and snatched the award and microphone out of the announcers hands.

"I would like to thank MoJo for inventing us in a prison toilet, my girlfriend Princess for funding us, and fucking world peace or some shit!"

I started tearing up as Butch grabbed me. He gave a huge brotherly kiss to the forehead as people started cheering.

"We fucking did it!" I sighed, exhausted from the dance.

* * *

We looked dumbfound at the window into the pet store.

All the puppies were gone.

"Well that was a big fucking waste of time." Butch said.

We started walking back home.

"Man, this sucks!" I sighed. Brick patted my back to comfort me.

* * *

I was walking home by myself. Still dejected from the loss of adorable puppies. I stared down at the sidewalk and sighed.

I was walking for a while until I realized I fucking walked too far from my apartments.

God dammit. Where the fuck am I? AUGGGH!

I looked around to figure out where I wandered off to. The closest building had a big sign that was starting to wear down.

"Pokey Oaks Animal Sanctuary", I said to myself. Then it struck me.

Puppies?

I instantly ran inside and started to look around. There were adorable puppies everywhere. Then I made eye contact with one in particular. It was a tiny dog that had shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes.

"YOU ARE A PERFECT GIFT FROM ABOVE!" I shouted and went straight to the gate.

It looked up at me and excitedly wagged his tail back and forth.

This is the one, and there is nothing that can tell me otherwise.

I opened up the gate, which for some reason wasn't locked. The other people around me were also taking animals out and playing with them, so what's the harm if I do it?

The instant I opened up the gate the dog leaped into my arms and started licking my face.

"Hey there cutie! Who's a good boy?! Who's a good boy!?" The dog started to shake from excitement. He gave me a look that said 'OMFG WHO IS?!'

"YOU ARE!"

The dog started to wag its tail faster and lick my face with more gusto.

"Boomer?" An angelic beautiful voice rang.

Oh fuck me.

I turned around to see Bubbles.

Of course my hands started to sweat and my pulse beat faster.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she smiled towards the puppy. "Hey there!"

She started to pet the dog that was still in my arms. Oh God, she is literally centimeters away from touching me.

"U-uh! You know." I stammered and looked away from her. I could feel my cheeks becoming hot. "Looking a-around."

"Do you want to adopt him?" She asked.

"U-uh, how much is h-he?"

"He's free dummy. All you got to do is pay $30 for a license for this little fella." Bubbles giggled.

"O-okay!" I squeaked out.

"Come over here and I'll help you fill out the papers." She smiled at me before walking towards the desk.

I followed her, my palms are sweaty and my legs feel like spaghetti. Jesus Christ, I must have some sort of medical condition, It's like my palms are constantly sweaty or something!

"Okay, all I need is for you to sign all these papers." She took out a stack of papers. "I need you to sign here…"

I took the pen with shaky hands. I began to write my name with sloppy cursive handwriting.

"S-so do you work here or so-something?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah!" She smiled. "Only on Tuesdays and the weekend though. Now can you initial here?"

I scratched down my initials trying my best to focus completely on the papers.

"And finally sign your name here, and give your street address, please." She spoke calmly.

I quickly scribbled down my information.

"Okay! All that's left is to give him a name!" She looked up to me. "I'll put the name on his license."

"So what will it be?" She grabbed a pen, ready to scribble it down.

"U-uh…" I began to think long and hard. What would be a good name for this perfect creature. "How a-about L-lucky?"

I handed her two twenty dollar bill. She went over and grabbed some change for me.

"That's a perfect name!" She gleamed. "You choose such an adorable one!"

"Yeah, y-you are…"

…

OH MY GOD

WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY!?

Suddenly I felt all the blood from my face disappear. I thought I was going to faint. She just gave me a blank stare as a small blush grew on her face.

"A-ah, AHHHHHHH!" I screamed and bolted out of the door, Lucky in hand.

"W-wait Boomer!" I heard her shout. "You forgot his license!

But it was too late, I was fucking gone. I never ran so fast in my life. I just had a huge adrenaline rush.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" I screamed as I ran down the street. Ignoring the weird stares I received.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

I opened the door, slammed it shut and slid down, exhausted from running.

Why the fuck can't we just use powers? Ughhhhhhhh!

"Ruff, ruff!"

I looked down at Lucky. He was looking up at me expectantly. He started to lick my fingers. I smiled and bent my head down

"Heh, welcome home Lucky…"

I kissed his cold little nose.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading

I ALMOST HAVE 300 VIEWS LIKE OMFG GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Check out my Deviant-art account to get the full experience that is my fanfiction Boomer's Bad Day!

Please fave and review, it's much appreciated!


	5. Butch's Science Partner

What the hell am I doing?

I'm sitting in my apartment, all the lights are off. In a fort I built with sheets and chairs, awaiting for my enemy to appear.

My thoughts are wrapped around one girl that always seems to weasel her way into my everyday life. She's not only infested herself into my thoughts but now she is about to invade my most precious aspect of my life.

Bubbles is about to come over to my apartment.

Why?

Well that's a good fucking question.

It all started 4th period, November 27th 2014, what I thought was just another ordinary Thursday.

That day would change my life.

* * *

It started off like any other ordinary day. Momma Brick woke me up, I accidently got some egg yolk on my button up, he yelled at me. Tide to go saved my ass once again. You know, the usual.

But everything changed when 4th period came around.

* * *

"Today we're going to assign lab partners." Ms. Carol announced. "I already randomly assigned everyone the night before."

I felt my blood grow cold. There were exactly 12 girls in our class of 20. That means there is over a %50 chance that I get paired up with one, AND THAT IS JUST SOMETHING I CAN'T HANDLE RIGHT NOW!

"These will be the partners you have for the rest of the year."

I thought I was going to faint. I can't lose hope, what if I get paired up with one of my brothers?!

"Now then, first we have Brick and Robin."

OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK HOPE!

"Next is…."

Ms. Carol went through almost all the boys by the time she got to me. They only boys that were left me, Butch and Mitch. There were still 5 girls left. The odds were not in my favor.

"Okay then, now we have Bubbles..."

I felt my blood freeze. My airways constricted, I practically choked on my breath.

Oh God no…don't tell me.

"…and…"

OH SWEET LORD DON'T LET IT BE!

I'LL NEVER MASTRUBATE AGAIN, I SWEAR!

"…Butch."

YES! ALL PRAISE! PRAISE!

"What?" I heard Butch, who had glued googly eyes to some safety glasses.

I unconsciously jumped out of my seat and put my arms in the air, as if to mimic a referee signaling a goal. I started to do a little dance when I realized everyone was staring at me. Including Bubbles.

Immediately I jumped back into my seat and focused all my attention on my desk.

"Okay…." The teacher gave me a suspicious look. "Next will be Mitch and Boomer."

PRAISE! PRAISE!LIFE IS GOOD! NO GIRL AS A PARTNER FOR THE ENTIRE YEAR!

"Okay students, your first assignment as partners is to come up with a project for the upcoming science fair."

Jeez, when do we not have a big upcoming event?

Beep, beep, beep.

A loud alarm blared from Blossom, and spooked us. Blossom stood up.

"Sorry Ms. Carol, there's trouble!" Blossom said as Bubbles and Buttercup stood up.

"Don't worry about to girls, just make sure you check in with you partners later."

"Yes ma'am!" They all said in unison.

The girls opened up the window and took off.

Wait, can they just leave using the window?

* * *

As I sipped my orange soda as Butch rambled on about some punk as Bitch asking him for credit.

"So this punk ass said 'Just give me an ounce, I'm good for my word.' And guess what I said?" Butch rambled on as Brick started to munch on his potato chips.

"What did you say?" Brick asked, somewhat amused.

"I said, you give me your shiny Jordans then we'll talk!" Butch started laughing his ass off.

I can't really follow Butches drug dealer talk. I know that credit is when they don't have the money but they still want some drugs and good for their word means they will probably pay you back. Key word, probably.

"What are Jordans?" I asked.

"They're the really expensive shoes that Micheal Jordan, you know the basketball player? He designed them or some shit like that." Brick went on. "I'm not surprised you haven't heard of them, there's no way our broke asses could even afford a pair to share between us."

I sipped down some of the fizzy goodness. Wonder why people would want shoes that expensive? You could have orange soda for days.

"Hey Butch!" Brick nudged Butch. "So what are you and Bubbles doing for the science fair project?"

"SPHOOSSSHHHH"

"Sick Boomer! You spit soda everywhere!" Brick yelled.

"Wh-why are we talking a-about B-B-Bu-" I stammered.

"Why are you so worked up about it?" Butch asked.

"I-I-I AM N-N-NOT!" I squeaked.

"Looks like Boomer has a crush." Brick laughed

"!"

My face flushed, my body became uncomfortably hot and sticky with sweat.

"WHO THE FUCK WOULD HAVE A CRUSH ON HER LIKE OMG BRICK SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed. "CAUSE LIKE OMG SHE'S LIKE SO GIRLY AND GROSS AND SMELLS AMAZING!"

Butch and Brick looked at me.

"W-WHICH IS FUCKING TERRIBLE TRAIT FOR A GIRLFRIEND!" I defended, realizing I'm just digging my own grave. "I MEAN WHO WANTS TO SMELL THEIR GIRLFRIEND ALL DAY! NOT ME!"

My voice was becoming raspy from shouting. I was gasping for air by the end of that rant.

"…okay…" Butch handed me some water and started to rub my back. "I don't know, we were going to decide later, after school."

"It's a first to have a puff and a ruff partners in something. And it had to be you and Bubbles haha!" Brick started to laugh.

Butch looked over at him.

"It's not fucking funny bro. How would you like it if you were paired up with a puff?" Butch exclaimed.

"I admit it would suck to be paired up with Blossom or Buttercup, but dude you're with freaking Bubbles. She is the lesser evils of the eviliness that is the Powerpuff girls."

Butch sighed.

"Well…you guys are going to have to deal with it too."

"W-what?!HACK GEH!" I choked on the water.

"She's coming over today." Butch said as he started to pat my back.

"Wait…what?" Brick looked at Butch suspiciously.

"If I have to deal with a puff, then you guys are going to be there with me." Butch said firmly.

My body went still, it felt like my blood stopped pulsing.

"Boomer?" Butch stopped rubbing my back and looked at me.

Bubbles is coming over to my apartment.

…

Bubbles

Is

Coming

To

My

Apartment

…

"AHHHHHHH!"

I stood up and screamed. I started sprinting down the fucking pathway. To my safe place aka the boy's bathroom second stall to the left. I was going full speed, until I got to the door. I went to open it, but I was going too fast and slammed, face first, into the door.

BAM!

I was out cold.

* * *

I sitting alone in our bedroom, chilling, reading a comic.

"Boomer~"

I froze, it was her, but why was she here?

I turned around to see Bubbles.

"Oh my GOD!" She screech before bolting off into my closet. She started throwing my clothes everywhere.

"W-what are you doing?!" I shouted.

"Oh my god Boomer! Do you wear pink undies?!" Her voice shrilled, hurting my ears.

My face grew hot.

"N-no!" I squeaked.

"Then why are you wearing those haha!" Bubbles pointed towards me and she swung my underwear everywhere. Then she found some of my playboy magazines and started fling them everywhere.

Confused I looked down. Oh my fucking god.

I was in nothing but some pink tight undies. They were at least two sizes too small. YOU COULD PRACTICALLY SEE EVERYTHING!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed, trying to bolt underneath the covers. But the disappeared.

"Wha-WHAT?!"

I started to use my hands to try and hide my purity.

"Oh Boomer~!"

My body flinched as I felt her hand wrap around my waist. Her hands colder than fucking Antarctica.

"Hehe~!"

I instantly whipped around towards Bubbles.

"W-what the fu-"

Bubbles had grown taller than a building! WHY?!

"Oh Boomer~ Don't you know I'm going to get my revenge soon!" She smiled down at me as her huge hand swung towards me.

"AHHHHHH!" I held my hands up to attempt to block my impending doom.

BAM!

Ow…my fucking back…

I looked around. I was in a small room with yellow pastel walls.

OH!

It's the nurses office…

Click

I looked up to see the nurse enter the room. She looked down at me in surprise.

"O-oh! Boomer? Why are you on the floor?" She asked as she walked over to help me up.

She was a middle aged lady with brown hair tied in a tight bun.

"No reason!" I said.

"Okay…well school is going to end in 10 minutes, so you can just head home." She said as she started picking up the fallen bed spread.

"Okay…" I said.

Maybe I should wait for my brothers…Brick needs to stop by the supermarket to get groceries. Butch needs to head home and get stuff to prepare for when….BUBBLES GETS TO THE HOUSE!

I started to sprint but slammed into the nurse's office door.

"OW!" I held my nose.

"You shouldn't run in school…" The nurse said.

Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!

I opened the door and bolted.

I need to fucking board up the house, hid all my porn and FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CLEAN THE BATHROOM!

* * *

I sat in front of the entrance of the apartment. I couldn't actually board it up so I created a fort in front of the door with barstools, sheets and pillows. I prepped myself with a hockey mask Butch got for Halloween, one of the larger pots Brick loves to cook with, and a baseball bat we like to keep around.

I'm so fucking ready.

I was fucking born ready.

LIKE HOLY SHIT HOW CAN I BE ANYMORE READY!

Then I heard footsteps outside the entrance.

"That lil'fucker better be here…"

Click.

"DIE YOU HORRENDOUS FEMALE!" I jumped out from behind my fort.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" The victim screamed.

I put a pillowcase around the enemies head and jumped on top of them.

"Haha! You thought you could get in here easily, huh?!" I manically laughed.

"Boomer…"

I looked up to see Butch standing above me with groceries in his hands, Bubbles was standing next to him, stifling a laugh.

But if Bubbles is standing by Butch….then who did I ge-

"Get the fuck off me before I skin you alive." I heard Brick murmur from underneath.

"EEP!" I instantly jumped off.

"Bro…what are you doing?" Butch said.

"Uhhhhhh…." I panicked. Should I just say fucking preparing for war. But my enemy is right there…

"I built…a….fort?" I said.

"…."

"…."

We all stood there silent.

"Are you fucking eight or something?" Brick sighed.

"Anyways…. Bubbles and I are going to the dining room to work on our project." Butch said as he led Bubbles pass my fort of awesomeness.

Brick looked down at me.

"You better clean this shit up." He said.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this! Sorry updates have been slow! Check out my tumblr and deviantart! They're also pretty cool lmao xoxo


	6. Brick's 5 AM Drama

Brick's Special!

* * *

"God dammit" I huffed lightly touching my aching neck.

There was huge hickeys with purple and red blemishes blotting them. Usually a hickey would be nice and very cute. But my fucking 'girlfriend' fucking doesn't know how to fucking give fucking hickeys.

Fuck.

She's so fucking hard headed, there is legitimately nothing I can say to tell her she's wrong.

Oh wells, she fucking pays for my apartment. Without her, my brothers and I would still be working for Him…

I shuddered at the thought.

That bastard may have brought us back but there is no way in hell I ever want to see him again. He's fucking poison.

A poison that has yet to get a cure. And I know I'm still infected from Him.

I remember the cold claws holding down my neck. The way he tried to break Boomer's mind. How he tried to turn Butch against us….

I was sitting on a curb by the towns Starbuck's waiting for it to open. For a small town we sure do have a lot of conveniences.

My hickeys were starting to throb. Damn that girl can be fucking Ruthless. I looked up to the greying skyes. It's going to be winter soon…

I had a light jacket on but my skin was cold to the touch.

School would be starting in three hours. I stayed the night at Princess's house, I hate those nights. All that dumb bitch does is talk about how she wants this or needs that. Or she goes on a rant about Blossom.

Girls are so troublesome. I already have Boomer and Butch to worry about.

I may be a villain to these town civilians but my brother's protection is my fucking priority. I'd rather die than have them under Him's control ever again.

I was already wearing my school uniform. I decided to leave her house around 3 in the morning. I just can't fucking sleep at her house. It always leaves me antsy.

"Brick?"

My body stiffened. I turned to see the fucking red head bitch that caused Him to resurrect us in the first place. She was also in her school uniform, but she had the full tan sweater instead of the vest on and a red plaid scarf on.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask her dryly. I wanted it to be obvious that I didn't want to be near her.

She didn't get the fucking message cause the stupid girl knelt right next to me. I looked down at my watch, Starbucks wouldn't open for another five minutes…

Then I felt a cold finger press on my neck, hitting my sore hickeys. I jolted and looked to see Blossom glaring at me.

"Are you a dumb ass or something?" She said plainly. "You're going to get in trouble."

I glared at her.

"Does it honestly look like I fucking care?" I spat at her.

She just glared at me before getting up.

Damn fucking straight, get the fuck out of here already, I thought. Didn't need you telling me what I already know.

Then I felt a warm cloth wrap around my neck.

I looked over towards her. She was wrapping her scarf around my neck.

I felt the blood start rushing to my face.

She looked up at me, her face with a slight blush but she was still glaring at me. Then she got up and started walking down the street.

What the hell…

I touched the scarf. My body was no longer cold.

"Whatever…" I said buring my burning face in the scarf. It's soft and warm from her body heat.

Smells like strawberries…

* * *

SHOUT OUT TO MY BRICKxBLOSSOM FANS!

Just a short Brick and Blossom story that I needed to get out of my system. Man I love those two.

Next chapter for Boomer will be up soon!

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!


	7. Boomer is Casual

It was a normal afternoon at our little apartment except that a certain guest has come over and made everything totally not normal.

That person is Bubbles Utonium. She is probably the only person in the world that can stop my heart with one look and make it race a hundred miles with a smile.

"So what are you and Mitch doing for your science project?"

Dear Lord, have you forsaken me?

"Hey…"

Why me, what in God's name did I do to deserve this.

"Oi! Boomer!" Brick yelled as he threw a hand towel at me.

"What the FUCK?!" I shouted, the towel covered my eyes and caught me by surprise. I fell off the stool. I ripped the towel off. "What?"

"I said, what are you and Mitch doing for the science fair?" Brick grumbled as he returned to the stove.

"Uh, you know, one of those volcanoes… that uses vinegar and baking soda" I said. "We decided to do something plain and simple, yeah?"

Brick looked at me with an unamused face.

"Wow, going back to the classics, huh?" He sneered.

I stuck out my tongue at him.

"What about you and Robin?" I asked.

Brick flipped the burgers. They landed with a sizzle.

"We're making a hover craft…"

"WOW LIKE IT CAN FLOAT AND EVERYTHING!?" I said amazed, pulling myself back onto the stool.

"Relax, it's more like slightly hovering the ground, maybe by like a centimeter, it's not anything grand, like what you're thinking of. This isn't fucking Starwars or whatever…"

I started to poke at my history notes, I really need to study these…

"Hey Boomer…" Brick said, still cooking the hamburgers.

"Yeah?"

"Ask Bubbles if she's staying for dinner…"

My heart stopped.

"W-why do I have to?!" I squeaked.

"What the fuck do you mean 'Why?'" Brick said, annoyed. "Cause I fucking asked you to, now hurry up!"

I took a deep breathe.

Remember, this is casual, casual, casual, casual. All you have to do is ask her.

My head started to spin.

All I have to do is ask her…that's it!

It felt like it took a centaury to get to the dining room, even though it's literally right next to the kitchen.

"Hey there Lucky!" Her voice chimed.

I froze right outside of the dining room arch way. They didn't notice me yet.

"You look so happy!" She giggled.

"You know Lucky?" Butch asked, his voice sounded less gruff than usual.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE ACTUALLY BEING NICE TO SOMEONE!?

"Of course! Boomer didn't tell you how he got him?" She replied.

I felt my heartbeat increase, remembering how I accidently called Bubbles c-cu-cut-cute! Which I totally didn't mean for your information. Oh God, I'm talking to an imaginary audience, I've fucking lost it.

"He just said that his name is Lucky and that he's our dog now…"

I obviously felt the need to interject. Butch didn't need to know about that horrendous accident. I moved inside the dining room. Bubbles and Butch were sitting side by side at our tiny metal table. They were sharing earbuds, listening to what I'm assuming is Bubbles IPhone. We couldn't even dream of affording smart phones. We had the basic track phones you get at Wal-Mart. It's a navy blue flip phone that takes twenty years to text on. Bubbles had Lucky in her lap, he was licking her rosy cheeks. Butch was smiling at Bubbles, which panged my heart for some reason.

I'm totally not jealous.

Butch smiles at people…

Usually when he is about to beat the shit out of them, but I think that's beside the point.

"H-hey, Bubbles!" I said, trying to sound casual, but it ended up coming out as a squeak.

"Oh! Boomer!" She gleamed. All of her attention was on me now. My heart skipped a beat.

"What is it?" Butch asked, somewhat annoyed.

"B-Brick wants t-to know if Bubbles is st-staying for dinner." I stammered.

Remember, casual. Stuttering is not fucking casual dumbass.

"I wish I could, but Blossom told me I had to be home before five." She smiled.

That smile could bring a dead flower back to life.

Wait!

How would a casual person respond to that?

"O-oh…" I trailed.

"Sounds like someone's disappointed." Butch said with a smirk.

My stomach dropped. I looked at Butch with utter embarrassment. I basically choked on my own breathe. I couldn't say a fucking word. I just stared at Butch.

WAS IT NOT CASUAL ENOUGH?!

"Hey Boomer! I told you to pick up the damn fort already!" Brick screamed from the kitchen.

That brought me back. I instantly turned around.

"O-OKAY!" I screeched as I ran out of the dining room. My face was burning.

STAY FUCKING CASUAL DAMMIT!

* * *

"So what did she say?" Brick asked me, now focused on chopping the tomatoes and pickles.

"Huh?" I absent mindedly asked. Picking up the pillows and throwing them towards the living room door.

"I said, what did she say?" Brick said with a stern tone.

"Who?" I asked as I put the stool back towards our island.

"Bubbles!" Brick exclaimed.

"Oh, she said that she had to be home by five…" I trailed off.

Brick started to slice up some apples as a side.

"Isn't it 4:59?"

I looked up towards the clock.

Yep, 4:59 with 30 seconds left.

We waited a few seconds before there was buzz signaling someone wanted to get into our apartment.

I looked over towards Brick. He nodded to me to go check it out.

I looked into the monitor, and was taken aback. Blossom and Buttercup were standing there with their arms crossed, looking particularly peeved.

"It's Blossom and Buttercup…" I said. "Should I ring them in?"

I looked over towards Brick. He held his forehead in his hand and sighed.

"Fuck, I do not have the patience for this...yeah let them in."

I pressed the button to buzz them in. I felt anxious.

Suddenly I felt something pelt the back of my head.

"Clean up your damn fort already!" Brick seethed as he started to take off his apron.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he started to walk towards the dining room.

"I'm guessing those stupid girls are here to make sure Bubbles gets home on time…" He groaned.

I quickly picked up all the blankets and pillows and threw them in the closet. Brick probably doesn't want Blossom to think he's lesser because he doesn't live in a clean house. Brick is weird like that.

As I finished putting the last of the fort remains away I heard a knock at the door. We live on the 7th floor of our apartment building, so it took them a while to get up here.

I opened the door to reveal a very annoyed Blossom and a very pissy looking Buttercup.

"Where is our sister?" Buttercup spat.

I just glared at her.

"Brick is getting her right now." I grumbled. Why the fuck are they acting so annoyed. It's their sister that had to invade my private abode. I looked down, trying to focus on something else.

"What are you doing idiot?" I heard Brick from behind. "Remember your fucking manners dipshit."

Brick lightly slapped the back of my head and grabbed my shoulder.

"Would you ladies like to come in?" Brick asked, pretty reluctant I must add.

Buttercup glared at Brick.

"Why the fuck would we come in here? For all we know this could be a stupid trap." Buttercup retorted. "Now where the fuck is our sister?"

Brick rolled his eyes and pulled me back with him.

"Don't worry, she's coming…" He said as he went back to the kitchen.

Right at that moment Bubbles came walking from the dining room with Lucky and Butch in tow. She was talking to Butch about something. Butch still had that stupid smile on his face as they continued to talk.

Why is Butch smiling? All they're doing is talking about dumb science stuff. Right?

"Bubbles?" I heard Blossom call out.

"Hi guys!" Bubbles gleamed as she ran towards them. "Why'd you guys come here?"

"I told you to be home by five." Blossom began to lecture.

Bubbles blew a raspberry to Blossom.

"Who cares if I'm late? Ugh you're such a drag Blossom." Bubbles sighed. "It's literally five right now, everyone knows you give a 15 minute grace period!"

Blossom started to turn red with frustration at Bubble's whining.

"Well excuse us for worrying about your safety!" She yelled.

"Chill Bowhead." Brick said coolly. "There hasn't been a Puff and Ruff fight since 3rd grade."

Blossom glared up at Brick.

"And might I ask, why have you boys been quiet lately?" She huffed. "Seems pretty suspicious to me."

"Why does this concern you, isn't this good for you Puffs?" Butch joined.

"It concerns us because you guys have been a threat to this city the minute you were born." Blossom continued, she shot venomously glares towards Butch and Brick.

You could cut the tension in the air with a fucking knife. Everyone was waiting for the other person to make a move. Luckily, Bubbles jumped in front of Blossom.

"Hey! I'm fine okay!" Bubbles tried to convince her. She obviously wanted to cool down the situation.

"We're trying to lay low, okay?" Brick said with a glare. "Just fucking leave it at that."

I cringed at Brick's last remark. We couldn't risk anything, for all we know, the Puffs would use Him to finally get rid of us…

I saw Bubbles look up at me in the corner of my eye. I looked over towards her. She looked at me with utter concern. She could tell that there was something wrong. I averted my eyes, hoping that she wouldn't let her sister's press on any further.

"Let's go!" Bubbles smiled towards Blossom, trying to ease the situation. "Professor is probably waiting for us!"

Blossom gave Brick another glare before grabbing Bubbles hand, pulling her out the door. Bubbles gave us a huge smile and waved goodbye.

"I'll text you later Butch and thanks for having me over!" She shouted as Blossom dragged her towards the elevator.

"M'kay!" Butch shouted back.

"Don't mention it!" Brick called back.

Brick stepped out and watched them get into the elevator.

"Damn Puffs…" Brick murmured to himself. He walked back in and headed towards the kitchen. "Dinners done…"

I looked towards Butch, he still had a smile on his face.

What the hell were they talking about…

It's not like I'm jealous or anything, but you know.

Butch doesn't usually smile, like, ever.

I'm totally not jealous.

Like, wow, how can I be less not jealous?

I can't.

…

Totally.

Not.

Jealous.

…

Don't give me that look.

* * *

"Boomer, make sure you feed Lucky before we go to bed!" Brick called, from atop the stairs.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" I replied.

I went down to where Lucky food bowl was and took dry food out of the cupboard. Lucky came storming in the second he heard the rattling of his bargain brand kibble and bits.

"Who's a good boy, Lucky?!" I asked him.

He wiggled is tail in excitement as I began to poor his food.

"YOU ARE!" I squealed as he jumped onto my knee and started to lick my face. As if he was thanking me for feeding him. I giggled and started to pet his head. Then I noticed something.

"How did you get a collar…" I let Lucky down to eat his Kibble. As he was feasting I lightly took off his collar.

"It has your license on it…" I said, confused.

I could've sworn that I ran out of the Shelter without his license…

There was a little note taped to the back of his license.

I took it off and began to unfold it.

Dearest Boomer,

You accidentally left this at the shelter dummy~

Anyways, I'm so happy to see Lucky has a loving home

Love, Bubbles

Xoxo

…

WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY LOVE?!

* * *

Sorry for the delay!

I just want to make sure I give ya'll quality shit! xoxo

Anyways, thanks for reviewing and favoriting the story!

I also have one small request.

I'm at a inspirational block and would like some music recommendations. I'm looking for funny or awkward teenager songs or really anything would be awesome. Just tell me some awesome music and I'll totally check it out!

Thanks again for reading, if you like it please review and add it to your favorites!

HAVE A NICE DAY!


	8. Boomer is a Winner

You know what guys?

Today was a good day.

You want to know why?

Of course you do, or else why would you be reading this poorly written diary of a fictional character who has crippling anxiety, abusive brothers, an intense fear of the female agenda, and am a poor as fuck dude in this expensive ass town.

Anyways…

Today was fantastic because for one IT'S SATERDAY!

(Hell yeah!)

And two NO GIRLS TODAY!

Its literally the day after Bubbles came over here like a fucking wrecking ball for the stupid science fair project her. I heard from Butch that she wasn't going to be able to make it tonight, which I praise the lord for.

I think he said it had something to do with her sisters being mad or something dumb like that. WHATEVER! I don't care. All that I know is that she's not going to ruin today.

Today is my fucking day.

No one is going to bring me down.

Any who, I decided since this is going to be a wonderful stress free day, I minus well start it off with an amazing sandwich.

Believe me when I say, this is no ordinary sandwich.

If you were to call this sandwich ordinary, you would most like get a swing right to the kisser by me or my brothers.

No, this sandwich is sacred to the Rowdyruffs. Its recipe has been passed down to every generation of the Ruff's (which is one but that's beside the point!)

This sandwich is a majestic being.

This sandwich is the reason why I exist.

This sandwich is my everything.

This sandwich is a perfect cinnamon bun to precious for this world.

This sandwich gives me breathe to live.

Like, this sandwich is life.

Sandwich is life.

Sandwich.

Is.

Life.

I was still adding the finishing touches to the sandwich. After you put the bologna with the melted cheese, you add the dry mix of spices and you do a whole lot of other pagan rituals but that's beside the point.

Tad-daaaa

It's done.

The sandwich was as tall as my forearm.

It was going to take a good hour or two to eat, another 3 hours to digest but a life time to forget.

The house was pretty quiet, Brick went out to go buy groceries and Butch was in the living room reading some comics.

I started to the living room to watch some tv. It was an amazing balancing act on my part. I was almost to the living room when a pale blue cloth caught my attention. Why the hell would there be a pale blue cloth in our dining room…was it a wash rag. I walked towards it and used my feet to move it around to see what it was. Lets see, it was triangular shaped, with some frills on the end on some places. It actually looked like a pair of…

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

I fell back and there was sandwich everywhere. All over me, the dining room table and the seats. It was everywhere except around the danger zone.

Butch came running in as soon as he heard the scream of agony.

"WHAT?!" Butch yelled with a curt concern.

He jumped into the scene with a pose ready for a fight. He looked around, trying to figure out why I would scream so loud.

Then he saw it.

"The f-fuck?!" Butch yelped.

Before us was a pair of light blue underwear obviously made for girls. But the question that's poisoning the air, WHO IS ITS?!

I was still frozen from shock, Butch was the first to make a move. He grabbed a ruler off of the table and started to poke at it. He finally was able to flip it over. And to our horror printed on the front with a lovely cursive embroidery was the name 'Bubbles'.

We stood in a stiff silence that was slowly choking me from within. She was in here last night, why the fucking fuck would she leave her underwear here? What was she doing again? She came over here…to work with…OH MY GOD!

"DID YOU GUYS HAVE S-SEX?!" I shrilled out. My face was burning hot and from the looks of it so was Butch's.

Butch stared back, almost too surprised by the accusation to actually comprehend what is happening.

"OH MY GOD NO!" He yelled back.

"B-BUT W-WHY IS IT H-HERE?!"

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?!"

There we were, brothers sitting there in a cross roads of life.

Then we heard the front door open.

"I'm back!" We heard Brick yell. He walked to the kitchen to drop off all the groceries, but when we didn't respond to him we heard his feet shuffle towards the dining room. We sat there in silence as we awaited our fate at the wrath of mother Brick.

"Hey guys what do you want for din-." His question was cut off by the dilemma that was me, Butch, a sandwich, and a pair of Bubble's underwear.

He stood there, his face told us the whole story. He is so fucking done.

"What the fuck?" He asked between clenched teeth.

We could only point at the pair of baby blue bloomers sitting on our carpet.

He stared down at it. He looked up at Butch with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you fuck a puff?" He plainly asked.

Butch's looked as if he was going to implode from within, his face was deep red. All he could do is shake his head, 'No'.

Brick looked back down at the underwear. Brick looked up at me. He went back to the kitchen leaving Butch and I alone and afraid.

He came back into the room with tongs and a Ziploc plastic baggie. He walked towards the pair and carefully lifted up. He placed the panties in the bag and closed it. He then threw the bag and the tongs into the trash. He came back to the dining room and looked at us.

"This room better be clean by the time I have dinner done. I don't give a damn who made the mess, it better be gone by the time I have to walk back into this room." He glared as he walked back into the kitchen.

We didn't even argue about who needs to clean, Butch and I got up and started cleaning up, trying to repress the memories that scarred us for life.

* * *

I was sitting at the table with my brothers, eating some oodles of noodles trying to forget. Usually our meals were full of talk about how the day was going or what we needed to finish up. Today it was dead silent.

This day was suppose to be stress free. But now the only thing I can think about is the little plastic bag in our garbage that is contaminating our whole house.

Today was my day!

After dinner I went to start on my homework, unfortunately in the dining room but I gave up half way. I could not focus to save my life. So I went to my room and started to organize my closet. But that wasn't helping either. I went down towards the kitchen and started on the dishes.

It was a good idea, until I had to turn the faucet on and use the dish soap.

Nothing but bubbles for days.

This little piece of clothing was destroying my whole day.

And I was not going to let Bubbles ruin this day too.

I stood up and ran towards my bedroom upstairs. I threw on a grey hoodie, a pair of wayfarer sunglasses, some totally inconspicuous pair of black sweat pants and some basic sneakers. I looked totally casual, like wow I'm just an average joe walking around the city totally not trying to get rid of a pair of baby blue panties.

Totally normal.

* * *

I ran towards the bathroom and pulled out Brick's yellow rubber cleaning gloves. I slid them on and walked down towards the kitchen, ready to start my mission.

When I hit the streets I knew that I had to act casual as fuck. So I decided the best way was to look down and try to strut as normal as possible. The only problem was that when I became aware of how I needed to walk suddenly I could no longer walk like a normal civilian, I lifted my knees a little higher with each step, I added a little skip to the end, and with the extra movement I was sweating more than usual.

I must've looked like a god damn lunatic.

I tried to readjust but then I noticed some ladies look over at me and start to whisper.

Oh god, they fucking know.

They know I have a pair of underwear in my pockets.

Oh god.

Oh god.

Oh god.

BAM!

In my state of confusion I managed to successfully slam my face into pole. I recoiled and held my throbbing face.

Oh my god that hurt so bad.

Fuck this shit, I took off running.

I couldn't use any of my super powers because then they would fucking know it was ME! LIKE WHO ELSE HAS A DARK BLUE LINE FOLLOWING THEM WHEN THEY FLY?!

All I could do was try to run and look like a normal civilian of Townsville.

I finally reached the subway, it was the fastest way to get to their house I think…

I walked down the stairs and paid my fare to get in. I was trying even harder to look more normal. But for some fucking reason it must've made me look ten times more suspicious. I tried to walk into the train but I was stopped by a police officer.

"Excuse me son…" He calmly asked as he pulled me aside.

"U-uh yeah?" I asked.

Oh god, he knows doesn't he, oh god. I'm going to get arrested and Brick is going to have to come down and tell them he can't afford to pay bail and then he's going to give me a look of disappointment and oh my god. I'm only going to be able to contact them through the weird phone booth things. I'm going to have to cut a bitch, oh god, I need to start exercising, I need to be top dog at prison, I'll run the fucking place.

"Son!" The police officer firmly asked, he looked down at me.

"W-what?" I asked.

"What's in your pocket?"

I felt the blood leave my body, I almost pissed myself.

"U-uh…" I looked around trying to find an excuse. The sub way intercom announced the train will be leaving in a minute.

"LOOK!" I pointed past he police officer. "IT'S A DISTRACTION!"

The police officer looked behind me, looking for whatever I was pointing at. I took the opportunity to get the fuck out of there. I ran down and tried running into the nearest sub way door. I was almost there when I felt a huge mass grab my waist and throw me to the ground. I was tackled into the train as the doors started to close. I felt the police officer roll me over and he straddled me, he started to search my pockets.

"Ughhh" I held my head, man I must've hit it hard. I felt a goose egg grow where I hit my head.

Then I saw him pull out the baggie of light blue panties.

He looked at them, then looked back down at me.

"Son, are you some kind of pervert?" He asked.

My face turned a deep shade of red.

"N-no!" I cried. "I'm trying to r-return them…"

I held my face with my hands trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Oh! I get it, you're trying to return your girlfriends, right?" He lightly chuckled as he stood up. I stayed down trying to hide my face. He helped me up and ruffled my hair.

"Go get'em tiger."

I could only hide my face, I could feel everyone's eyes stuck on me.

Worst day ever.

But

It's far from over...

I WILL NOT LET HER WIN DAMMIT!

* * *

I stood there in front of the Powerpuff's house, angry, embarrassed and done with this day.

I stomped up towards the door and aggressively rang the bell.

I heard a few shouts from the other side of the door.

When the door slowly opened my heart beat faster than the cars in Tokyo Drift.

At that moment I did not realize how I'm going to give the bag back without being incredibly weird and awkward about it. I could've just thrown it on their lawn and called it good. Oh god, what if its Buttercup answering the door? She's going to murder me!

I'm too young to be murdered again!

The door finally opened.

Thank the sky and heavens that it was Bubbles.

But then I fucking realized.

ITS FUCKING BUBBLES!

I froze where I stood, realizing I did not plan this far ahead.

We stood there for a good three minutes until I started screaming, took out the bag and threw at her.

BAM!

Hit her right in the face, since my palms were sweaty the bag was kinda sticky so it stuck to her face.

I stood there mortified.

Why the fuck would I throw it at her face? WHY THE FUCK WOULD I THROW IT AT HER FACE SCREAMING?!

Unable to react how any normal person would I threw my hands in the air and screamed.

"I WON!"

I was so focused on not letting her ruin today that I had to scream my triumph to the whole world.

After that I took off sprinting back to my apartments.

I don't even fucking care what happened or what she felt like.

I fucking won.

I fucking.

WON!

* * *

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER!

NOT DEAD!

YAY!


	9. Bricks Break-up

"We need to go shopping…"

Thats phrase is what started the shit storm.

Sure, it seems like a normal innocent phrase.

But it was the fucking spark to a forest fire that's warping into a tornado.

"What are you talking about, we have clothes." Brick replied, starting to wash the dishes.

It was after dinner, sometime after five. We started out daily ritual of washing the dishes. Brick refuses to leave any dish in the sink overnight. He'd rather sleep on the streets than go to bed without finishing the dishes.

"We've had these clothes since 7th grade, look at this!" Butch showed off how tight his favorite, or use to be, green tee was.

It was true, our clothing hasn't changed since the seventh grade. I know what you're thinking, Boomer, how can you guys still fit them?

We don't.

But we are ballers on a budget.

Not much we can do.

"I look like a stripper…" He groaned.

"What do you want, we literally have thirty dollars to our name right now. One of us could probably buy some socks...maybe just one…" Brick retorted, squeezing some dish soap in the sponge.

"I need new clothes too…" I honestly am going to rip my pants.

God knows I need anything more embarrassing to happen.

And then we heard it.

"Hey Macklemore, can we go thrift shopping?"

Our old scratchy radio we found in the streets one day played what could only be a message from God himself.

"Guys, we can't ignore this, it's divine sent." Butch nodded his head, rinsing the dishes.

"...Fine." Brick finally agreed, viciously scrubbing the pan.

"Praise St. Valencia." I said, drying off a dish and putting it in a cupboard.

It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Do you know what else was a good idea?

Buying some delicious Arizona Watermelon Tea.

Do you know what ended horribly.

Buying some delicious Arizona Watermelon Tea.

.

.

.

So there we were, a couple of kids innocent to the world known as 'Goodwill'.

"So...should we go in?" Butch was the first to break the silence.

"I guess…" Brick replied, walking towards the door.

Beyond the doors was a defining moment in our lives. When we walked in, we were merely boys. We could've stayed home, lived simple lives. Be happy.

Sure, our clothes might be small.

But we would still have our innocence.

"Woah…" I was in awe as we entered the building.

Racks of clothes as far as the eye can see. There were some specific for jeans, some for short sleeve Tees, socks, hats, it seemed to have no limit.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus." I heard Brick gasp.

I turned to see him practically fainting at the sight of their kitchen appliances. They had everything he could ever dream of. Not to mention right next to it was their tableware.

I was pretty sure Brick would've been squealing like a fangirl at a her favorite boy band concert. He slowly stepped towards what I could only believe is his heaven.

"We lost him, Butch what are we-" I looked to find my brother but instead found an empty space.

"Butch…?" I looked towards the clothes to see him yanking hangers off of rack after rack.

"Dude!" He ran to me with arms full of clothing.

"Fashion show, now." He yanked me into the infinite void that was Goodwill clothing aisle.

He pulled me along as he took shirt after shirt, holding it up to me to see if he liked it, then either tossing it away into another aisle or throwing it over his shoulder. We went through the short sleeves, long sleeves, pants, shorts, sweaters, over jackets, winter jackets, sock and underwear aisle.

If Butch didn't have super strength, there is no way he could've carried all of those. In his right, the clothes he picked out for himself. Left, clothes he picked for me.

I didn't even have time to think as he threw me into a dressing room and flung the first outfit at me.

"Hurry dude, we are burning daylight." He jumped in his own dressing room and quickly undressed himself.

I looked down at the clothes he picked out for me.

…

Lord have mercy.

.

.

.

"Boomer, hurry up!"

I grimaced, checking myself out in the mirror.

What kind of person does Butch think I am.

I stepped out to reveal the outfit he choose for me.

Black tight leather pants, see through netted top, brown leather fringe jacket (like one you see on a western movie) and bright green Crocs.

But Jesus Christ, when I looked up at Butch, I thought I was going to need to stab out my eyes.

He was wearing the biggest, pink fuzzy Jacket I've ever seen, small bright green bike shorts (the kind that is thigh high) and cowboy boots.

I started laughing at how ridiculous we both looked.

"Why Butch? Why?"

He smiled and turned himself around.

"We are going to start a band dude, called Fashion Disasters! Look at this."

He pulled out a bright pink ukulele from within his jacket...you could hide a lot of shit in that pink monstrosity,

"I call this one, Man do I Love Soda Pop, please enjoy." He smirked as he began to violently strum the poor ukulele.

"MAN DO I LOVE SODA POP! DUH DUH DUHHHH! I LIKE SPRITE AND COKE AND ORANGE! DUH DUH DUHHHHHH! ROOT BEER AND GINGER ALE ARE ALSO SOME OPTIONS!WOAHHHHHHHARGGHHHHHH!" Butch ended his song with a standing crane pose.

I could only smile and stifle my laughter.

"Yeah, no that's going to be a solo band." I walked back into the changing room.

I really love my brothers.

No homo.

…

Or incest.

We went through a few more terrible, just awful outfits before Brick found us. He had arms full of different appliances. He looked like he just won the lottery.

"All of these add up to $5.47, like, guys." Brick was near tears at how happy he was.

He completely ignored the fact that we were in God awful outfits that deserve to be burned at the stake.

"I just...like...like…"

Oh God, I think he is actually going to start crying…

"Bro, I know." Butch quickly walked over and hugged Brick as tears of joy rolled down his face.

We might be broke bitches, but I wouldn't trade my brothers for anything.

I quickly jumped in on the hug.

It was a special moment shared between brothers.

And then shit hit the fan.

"Oh my God!" We heard a girl cackle.

I looked up to see the second worse person to ever be involved in my life.

Princess.

"Look at these losers!" She took out her phone and started to take pictures.

"This is totally going on my instagram, facebook, twitter, omfg, you guys are going to be the laughing stock of the whole school!" She began to laugh, like an evil chipmunk.

Brick was in a delicate state, he couldn't even comprehend what was going on.

"Btws, Brick boy, I can't date a loser who fangirls over kitchen appliances, like get a life. Loser!" She stuck out her tongue.

I hate her face.

Brick could not, for the life of himself, pull himself together. He just started crying more as he buried his face in Butch's shoulder.

This fucking snatch.

"Haha! We are through loser!" She walked away with her bodyguard in tow.

I want to beat her dumb face.

I hate her so much.

"I-I just really l-love kitchen s-shit bro…" Brick wailed into Butch.

"I know, I know", Butch rubbed Brick's back, comforting his emotionally distressed brother.

We bought our things and headed home.

Brick was still wrecked.

"Just lay down bro…" Butch laid Butch on the sofa.

I ran to our bed and grabbed the fluffiest blanket I could find. I scrambled back down and quickly put Brick in a safety burrito.

"W-who makes f-fun of someone abou k-kitchen supplies?"

Oh my God.

He's not even sad that they broke up.

He's sad that she would make fun of him for loving kitchen supplies.

Butch brought him a tub of ice cream that Brick quickly dove into. He began to blubber into the icy goodness, going on about how awesome kitchen stuff is and that she is a cold heartless bitch. Colder than the ice cream he was eating.

Poor Brick…

…

That snatch is going to pay.

.

.

.

I walked up to the Powerpuff Girl's home.

If there is anyone else who hates Princess more, it's these guys.

I took a deep breath, shoving down all my anxieties, all the butterflies, all the fears. I have to do this for Brick. Brick is a cinnamon bun too sweet for this world and that snatch just stepped on him.

I knocked on the door with sweaty hands.

I could hear some voices on the other side, then footsteps, then the door creaking open.

Thank God it was pink eyes that met mine.

"Boomer…?" Blossom was taken aback but quickly schooled her expression.

"What is it?" She plainly asked.

"B-B-B," I couldn't croak out the words. It was all jumbled up in my stomach until I just word vomited all over Blossom.

"BRICK IS WRECKED BECAUSE PRINCESS MADE FUN OF HIM FOR LIKING KITCHEN AND IS TOTALLY WRECKED AND AND AND!" I gasped for air.

"SHE'S A TOTAL SNATCH AND I NEED HELP!" Tears began to well up in my eyes.

Blossom just stood there, flabbergasted.

"Wait, what!?" She quickly looked around before pushing me outside.

"What did she do to Brick?" She asked.

Oh, praise, she sounds actually concerned.

"She m-made fun of h-him for liking k-kitchen supplies!" I blubbered out, I just wanted to get back at that snatch.

"Kitchen supplies?"

"He really likes to cook…"

"He likes…kitchen supplies…?"

We stood there in an awkward silence. Blossom was trying to process the information. I wouldn't blame her, she's known Brick to be...well...an asshole. She probably can't believe assholes can cook too.

And be hella sensitive too.

My poor brother…

"Why did you need my help?" She still didn't exactly understand the situation.

"She said she is going to make fun of him at school for liking to cook!" I sniveled, wiping away any snot that came out of my nose.

"She's being, like, really mean!"

"O-kay…" Blossom seemed a little lost at what to do.

She closed her eyes, thinking of a solution. Then she brightened with a huge smile.

"I know what we can do!" She smirked, nodding her head at her brilliant idea.

"I need you to get Butch on board, I'll get my sisters." She winked at me.

I gave her the biggest smile of relief, thank God the powerpuffs were charitable people.

"W-whats the plan?" I wiped away any stray tears.

.

.

.

The five of us hid in the janitor's closet.

"Okay, you all understand the plan?" Blossom whispered as she pulled out the 'goods'.

"Why do I have to do this?" Buttercup grumbled, putting on her shit.

I was silently screaming, Bubbles was in a very enclosed space with me (and like three other people, but that's beside the point).

Oh Lord, I brushed my teeth, right?!

Uh...Deodorant?!

BASIC HYGIENE !?

And she did not look happy when ever she looked at me.

"Sounds fun!" She would smile at everyone else, but when her eyes fell on me, they just...glared at me. Like, super mean glare.

Probably because the last time she saw me, I threw a pair of her panties at her face without any explanation.

OH MY GOD! She probably thinks I stole her underwear then couldn't live with the shame and had to return it!

"For Brick…" I heard Butch mutter, throwing any pride he had for Brick.

He always took care of us...it's time to pay him back!

"Okay guys...ready?" Blossom smiled as we stood up.

We all nodded our heads.

From outside we heard Princess's shrill voice. I peeked my head out to assess the situation

"Oh my GAWD, YOU GUYS WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT I SAW!" She was about to start, once she saw Brick standing by his locker.

He was a wreck, dark tired eyes and a pale complexion.

"Lets do this." Butch had the most serious expression on his face.

On cue, I slid out a stereo with a CD that had one song and one song only.

"Hey Macklemore, can we go thrift shopping?"

All eyes turned to where the scratchy sound track played.

"I'm gonna pop some tags…"

At that we opened the door with swiftness as we walked one at a time, as if the hallway was a cat walk.

Wearing the most atrocious outfits.

Blossom was wearing a big poofy skirt that probably came from the 1800's and design looked like from a fucking mother goose rhyme. She paired it with a blouse that had long ugly frilly sleeves that made her look like some sort of demented fairy godmother. To top it off, she wore a large sun hat with a huge flower on top, the flower was bigger than the hat, like who would even make that? When she got to the end she froze in a pose with her hand in the air and her hair flipped back.

People turned around and started laughing, completely ingnoring princess, much to her annoyance.

Then Butch walked out with his pink fuzzy coat and green shorts. he stood by Blossom, putting a hand on her shoulder, giving the best smoulder he could muster. Pursed lips and everything. Shit, we even did our make-up. Red lipstick does not suit our skin color...

Everyone started clapping, thinking it was some sort of school event. Princess kept trying to get people attention to make fun of Brick, but alas, it fell on deaf ears.

Next was Buttercup, she choose a tight silver body suit with a pink tutu. She basically looked like the Silver Surfer if he decided to do ballet on the side. She had huge zebra print sunglasses and worked the fuck out of that walkway.

Like, damn, girl has some confidence. She walked next to Blossom and started to tear her suit at the chest to show a superman shirt underneath.

I was next, with my fringe green crocs catastrophe. When I got to the end, I got down on one knee and posed as if I was presenting everyone else.

Lastly, Bubbles came out with probably the most ugly christmas sweater we could find, like you wouldn't even want to wear this at an ugly christmas sweater party (its that ugly). She paired it with snake print leather pants. She had high pumps that were tie dye, which I never knew could exist, but they fucking do and yes, they are just...terrible...

And she fucking rocked that shit.

Like, damn.

I mean, like not that I think she's pretty or anything. it's just that with the circumstances of wearing ugly clothing...she can...um…

…

Fuck it!

She could walk the runway like a fucking Victoria Secrets Model.

When everyone saw her, she held out her arms as the crowd went wild. Guys were whistling and girls were all smiling and taking pictures. She took her stance next to Butch.

We all gave the most serious pout, we stood up and started doing the cha-cha slide to Brick who was just flabbergasted.

We started grabbing people from the crowd and pulling them into dance till we had the whole school (except Princess) dancing and laughing. From the corner of my eye I saw Blossom dance next to Brick.

"What in God's name are you wearing?" Brick tried to hide his smile underneath his hand, but his eyes said it all.

"Oh shut up and dance with me!" She laughed, pulling Brick into the crowd of people. He didn't seem to mind as everyone continued to dance around, until the first bell rang.

Everyone cheered as they walked to their class.

We all got together and laughed as we started to take our outfits off (don't worry, we had clothes underneath.)

"Told you guys, a flashmob always works." Blossom laughed as we all headed our separate ways.

It was the first time the Ruffs and the Puffs did something together.

…

Not gonna lie, that was pretty fun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When school ended I mustered up my courage and pulled Bubbles to the side.

"I-I didn't s-steal your u-underwear…and I-I'm sorry I-I-I threw them at y-your face..." I managed to croak out.

She didn't relent her glare as I fidgeted.

"Fine, you are forgiven on one condition." She crossed her arms, tilting her head.

I brightened and looked up at her.

"Y-yeah?" I was going to get off scotch free, oh praise St. Valencia!

"Movie date, friday at six, meet at the 7/11 near my house." She nodded her head.

"Don't be late." With that, she left.

I just stared as she walked away.

…

A what?

...


	10. Butch gets a Job (Other than Drugs)

It was a usual evening in our family abode.

Brick was cooking dinner, Boomer was being reading a comic book, and I was reading my homework for Lit class.

The Great Gatsby

So far it was a good book, I mean, it's considered a classic, so it's has to be good. So far this Nick character who acts as the narrator of the story describes the detailed experience that is his short friendship with Jay Gatsby. It is mostly about Gatsby and his affair with his old lover Daisy.

Nick seems like a dude who is goes with the flow, even when the flow is obviously going to a fucking 100 ft waterfall drop.

Daisy is sort of...well...the narrator describes her as this perfect beautiful being. Which is kinda fucked up, like no one should be expected to be perfect being. Lord, they make her sound more like a prize than a person.

Ugh…

Dumb homework.

.

.

.

"Man, why does Buttercup exercise? Isn't she a superhero?" I heard some dumb jocks (well, I actually don't know them but they never say anything particular significant).

I was leaning on a pole near the bleachers, waiting for another customer.

These kids and their drugs…

Anyway, I looked out to see Buttercup running around the track, working up a sweat...I guess they don't really run that often…

"H-hey B-butch?" I heard a shaky voice call me out.

I turned to find my customer...going through some serious withdrawals. Ugh...it's like these kids don't know the slippery slope that is drugs.

"Did you use all the stuff I gave you last time all at once?"

He nodded his head, twitching about.

"What did I tell you?" I raised my eyebrow.

"T-to use it s-sparingly…" he looked down.

"This is your second strike bro, another one and you lose all drug business from around this area." I might be a drug dealer, but I at least want to make sure my clients are responsible.

"Now, let me see your grade sheet."

I don't sell them unless they make above a C grade average and have no F's. And those who make good grades get great deals from me. I think education is actually important, I try my best to keep my grades at B grade average.

He handed me his paper and I started to review his grades.

"You have a D in history?" I glared at him.

"I-I'll get it up! I promise!" He begged.

Man... he really needed a fix.

"Okay, how about I make you a deal, go to after school study group for at least a half an hour and I'll give you the stuff." I took out the little pouch, "But, if you don't go, there will be severe consequences."

He vigorously nodded his head as I handed him the pouch. I waved him off as he scurried away.

"Man, I don't know dude, I think Bubbles has the best body…" I heard those dumb jokes babble.

Great, now I get to hear them drool over the Puffs.

"But damn, look at Buttercups ass-OW!" The man was struck with a clump of dirt that may or may not have been thrown from my hand.

"Who did that?!" He glared.

I was already walking away, whistling mindlessly.

Dumb jocks.

.

.

.

"My book report is on how Gatsby is a fucking psycho." I deadpanned the class and my teacher nervously fidgeted.

"A-ah good Butch, please share...and keep the language appropriate…"

I saw Brick glare at me, ugh.

"Okay so...Gatsby is like cool and all, getting away with crime and stuff and having wild parties. That cool. But what isn't cool is dehumanizing someone into your perfect idea of what they should be."

Brick smiled, his little baby was growing up.

"Sure, Daisy wasn't exactly innocent in this story but Jesus Christ, Gatsby was so focused on recreating the past that he didn't even pay attention to how Daisy actually felt or reacted. And no one in the book actually treated her like a person. But I think the view is made corrupt because the author always had a turmoil relationship with their lover. So yeah, Gatsby is a psycho."

The class looked around awkwardly before clapping, right away Brick stood up and started cheering and clapping loud. Like some sort of soccer mom…

"You did amazing Butch!" Brick yelled, loud and proud.

"U-Uh thank you, Butch…Now let's have…" I tuned out the drawl of my teachers voice.

The rest of the class was pretty boring.

Dumb school.

.

.

.

"We need to get jobs…" Brick was going on about our money issues now that his sugar mommy dropped him.

I was listlessly looking in the shop windows when I saw my favorite person. I immediately ran in.

"Excuse me, miss?" I gave a toothy grin seeing Buttercup look at my way in disgust.

"What in the hell do you want?" She glowered, obviously not in the mood for my bullshit.

But like, my bullshit is non-conforming.

She doesn't have a choice.

"I was just wondering what you were doing, wearing an apron in a sushi restaurant with the restaurant's logo? Almost like-?"

"I work here, dumbass." She turned around and started piling dishes in her bin.

Then her boss came out, oh wait, I think he was the self-proclaimed samurai, Jack.

To think a samurai in this day and age making sushi, what is this, Kill Bill?

Wait a second...

Buttercup instantly froze as her face turned red- Oh!

OH SNAP!

SHE HAS A CRUSH ON HIM!

LMAO IS THIS SOME SORT OF SHITTY SHOUJO MANGA?!

(Not that I read shoujo...maybe...a little…)

"Buttercup, are you almost finished with the dishes?" His voice was sharp and articulate and dreamy and hella smooth.

Damn, I can understand why she would like this dude, voice is as smooth as butter.

"Ah! Hello my good sir, my, your eyes remind me of the emeralds of the brightest treasures."

Woah. No one has ever talked to me like that.

Like.

Dude...

"Why thank you…" I replied, surprised that such a majestic creature existed.

Then a genius idea struck me.

"Um good sir? Do you by any chance have a job opening?"

Jack brightened and Buttercup looked devastated at the mere thought.

"Why yes, we would be lucky to have such a reliable charming man."

Oh my god.

I wanna fuck this guy...no homo...but damn, that was the smoothest thing anyone has ever said to me.

He was smoother than butter.

Smoother than a smoothie.

I was too busy being entranced by the man that I didn't see Buttercup silently fuming.

"Fantastic, I'll go get the paperwork." He smiled as he left.

I gave Buttercup a smug look.

All she could do is glare at me.

Let's be honest, we both want to fuck the dude, she knows how sexy I am.

Obviously I am a threat on her turf.

"So, is it just me, or is he like...the sexiest man in this town?" I laughed, seeing her face turn fifty shades redder.

She threw her wash towel at me and stomped away.

"Don't be mad cause he likes me!" I teased.

There is just something about seeing her puffed red cheeks that just beg to be teased.

x-x-x

Short story for the in betweens


	11. Bubble's and Boomer's Date

"Palms sweaty, knees weak, arms spaghetti"

I was standing outside the 7/11, the store was playing Eminem. Why? I don't know, but the lyrics were strangely relevant to the current situation.

Situation meaning my first date.

I looked down at the dumb outfit I took an hour to pick out. Like, I couldn't tell if it was cold enough for a sweater, but then what if I became too warm and started to sweat? Ugh, so many factors I had to consider. But, I'm pretty sure Bubbles is having a worse time than me, from what I know about stereotypes, girls take forever to get ready.

…

I want to change my outfit. This dumb shirt looks terrible on me. Ohhhh shit, I am wearing two different shades of black. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

"Boomer?"

Well, too late.

I looked up to see Bubbles, her hair in the usual pigtails, they looked a little curled, but I don't know if it was on purpose. Oh my God, she is wearing her school uniform.

She didn't even try to dress up.

I over dressed.

I'm so dumb.

"H-Hi…" I tried to act casual, but how to dates?!

Like, is there an E-How?! I need help! Would Sparknotes have anything on this?! It helps me with my essays all the time! Maybe I should go home and check Yahoo! Answers...

"Boomer" Bubbles giggled, "Don't be nervous, I don't bite."

She held out her hand, giving me a reassuring smile. Her hands look so tiny, but those little babies could break my fingers off if she really wanted to.

"O-okay…" I didn't want to grab her hand, mine were all sweaty and gross.

But she didn't pull back, she kept it out there. I relented, lightly grasping her warm hands.

So soft…

"Got to get snacks first." She winked as she led me into the 7/11.

Man, I never noticed how shady 7/11 actually looks. Looking inside, there's all these guys with neck tattoos and skater punkz. I mean, they probably are good people…

Maybe.

Wait-

"Huh? Don't they sell snacks at the movie theater?" I asked, following her into the candy aisle.

"Yeah, but I can't afford that pay fifty-dollar for a snickers and starburst life." She started picking out.

True.

.

.

.

"So what are we going to watch?" I asked, we were just entering the building, hiding the snacks in Bubbles purse.

Dude, this is illegal, right!? Oh God, I can't report my date to the police, that would be like, the least smoothest move ever.

"Uh let's see, " She took out two tickets, "The Green Inferno...Buttercup gave me some tickets she won a while ago."

"Do you know what it's about?" I asked her, sounded like a weird movie.

Was it about a green tornado of organic beasts with the might of the great Titan Gods of old reclaiming Olympus from Zeus once aND FOR ALL!?

Probably not.

"I don't know." Bubbles shrugged her shoulder.

"Tickets please." Bubbles gave them the tickets while I stood by, sweating and trying my best to look casual but fuck! We are criminals, my first misdemeanor is sneaking food into a movie theater.

I mean, I destroyed buildings before.

And put all of humanity in danger.

But I was like, five.

I'm a changed man.

"Can I look inside your purse, miss?" The ticket man asked Bubbles.

OH SHIT FUCK ASS WHORE!

WE ARE GOING TO GET CAUGHT!

I CAN'T GO TO JAIL!

BRICK WILL BE SO UPSET!

"Okay, thank you…" Before I had the chance to plead innocent, Bubbles was leading me into the theater.

Wait, why didn't they arrest us?

Bubbles must've been able to read my face because she opened her bag for me to see. Atop all the goods was some plastic covered squares and tubes.

"What are those?" I honestly had no clue what they were for.

"Tampons and pads." She looked up at me, sort of smiling confused.

"I always put them atop, they always make men uncomfortable."

"What are they used for…?" Like, a pad is for wounds and stuff, but what in God's name is a tampon?

"It's for...um…" Bubbles thought about it for a while.

"So girls have periods." She nodded her head, affirming the truth.

"Like...they end sentences…?"

"...no."

"..."

"..."

We stared at each other like that for a while.

"Ah, you don't have in girls in your family?" Bubbles realized my ignorance.

"N-no…"

"Well…"

.

.

.

"SHOULDN'T YOU BE DEAD?" I asked, astonished.

Like, that's fucking brutal, girls bleed out for a whole week but continue on without any regard.

"How?!" I was genuinely concerned for Bubbles.

"It's normal." She laughed, patting my shoulder.

"B-But, I like…" I looked back into her purse.

"So tampons are like...plugs?"

Bubbles started to laugh her ass of.

What did I say?

.

.

.

The movie theater was quiet, there was only us and a few lone viewers. It was kind of creepy actually.

We sat down, getting comfortable. The movie theater just installed reclining chairs. They were amazing, like, better than the chairs I own.

Bruh, I can sleep on this baby.

"Do you want some twizzlers?"

Oh goD, I ALMOST FORGOT I'M ON A DATE!

Suddenly the realization hit me.

I'm alone with Bubbles in a dark movie theater.

Remember, act natural.

Girls like confidence.

"YES!" I shouted, spitting a little bit on her face.

She grimaced as she wiped it away.

Fuck me.

I fucked up.

I spit on her face.

Worst date ever.

I'm going to be called Boomer the Sprinkler at school now.

Good God.

I'm going to have to drop, move to a different town.

Get a new identity.

Own a cat.

Meet a nice old lady.

Take care of her in her old age while all her kids abandon her.

Inherit her fortune.

Return once more to save my brothers from their financial burden.

Okay.

I got a plan.

This is good.

"Boomer!" Bubbles called out, poking my cheek.

"H-huh?" I looked over at her, she was giggling with her dumb cute face.

With her cute button nose and sparkly eyes and perfect complexion and-

"Boomer?" She grabbed my nose this time.

"Do you want Twizzlers?" She asked once more.

"A-ah, yes!" I squeaked out.

I was staring at her face for too long. She probably thinks I'm a freak now.

I'll have to drop out, move to a different town.

Get a new identi-

"The movie's starting." She whispered draping her arm around my shoulders.

She's so warm.

And smells good.

…

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

.

.

.

So far the movie seems like an intense eco-friendly movie. Like, these people really want to take the rainforest seriously.

And that one dude is a dick with his asshole girlfriend.

Oh, they're heading back from their protest…

Well, that plane looks safe for rusted wings and terrible pilots.

.

.

.

"Oh my God…" I silently gasped to myself as they threw the man on the table.

Wait, what are they doing?

OH MY LORD!

I cringed, hiding my face in Bubble's arm, wait fuck.

I looked over at her, her face seemed tense.

What if she likes this kind of movie?

I can't puss out now!

OH THERE GOES A LEG!

IT'S NOT LIKE HE NEEDED THAT OR ANYTHING!

This is how I puke up the twizzlers.

.

.

.

"They're going to be feasting on him for a month-"

WHO SAYS THAT?

.

.

.

I heard Bubbles gasped as I gawked at the screen.

"No, don't do it…" I heard her murmur.

One of the girls in the movie was sneaking out of their cage.

There is no way she is going to make it…

OH MY GOD!

SHE WAS IN LESBIANS WITH THAT OTHER CHICK, OMG THAT WAS SO CUTE!

Please don't die.

Please don't die.

.

.

.

SHE DIED.

GUESS HOW THEY FOUND OUT?

THEY FUCKING ATE HER ON ACCIDENT.

HOW DID THEY KNOW IT WAS HERE.

A GIRL ATE HER TATTOO ON ACCIDENT.

NOT JUST A GIRL BUT HER FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!

WHY!

JESUS CHRIST TITS!

HER GIRLFRIEND BROKE A BOWL AND STRAIGHT UP CUT HER THROAT.

JESUS.

THAT'S SO METAL.

.

.

.

What kind of Scooby-Doo bullshit is this?

They managed to get all the cannibals high via some sweet weed, that Butch might need to look into.

Guess how they did it?

THEY PUT IT IN THE FUCKING THROAT SLIT GIRLS THROAT.

THE FUCKING CANNIBALS ALL ARE TRIPPING ON SOME CANNABIS INFUSED HUMAN FLESH.

.

.

.

Dude.

Ants?

For why?

Brutal.

.

.

.

OH GOD, NO I HAVEN'T HAD SEX YET!

I CAN'T WATCH THIS.

I WILL NEVER HAVE SEX IN MY LIFE.

SOMEONE SAVE HER.

OH GOD.

OH GOD.

OH GOD.

I gasped, clutching onto Bubble's arm.

I didn't notice but she was holding mine just as tight.

.

.

.

SWEET BABY JESUS, PRAISE.

THE CHILD SAVED HER, PRAISE.

SEX IS STILL ON THE TABLE FOR THIS GUY!

.

.

.

When the movie was over, I walked out of there fucking wrecked.

My face was pale and stomach nauseous.

One would even say that my palms were sweaty.

My knees weak.

Arms comparable to the durability of cooked pasta.

I couldn't think of anything to say after we left.

There was just silence between us.

What was there to say?

I don't even want to tell people I watched it.

There is probably honestly a future serial killer watching that movie.

Bubbles was just as wrecked, I could hear her mumble a few things but that was it.

I looked over at Bubbles, and I realized something.

She didn't want to watch it either.

Her face was pale and she looked wiped out.

There was a lost look in her eyes. She was there but her spirit left her for better things, like puppies, flowers with no cannibals.

…

"We should watch a Pixar movie next time…" I joked.

She looked over and gave me a weak smile.

"So there's a second date…?"

Well shit.

Looks like it.

.

.

.

AN: chapter finally.

Praise

I'm not dead ;-;

Don't watch Green Inferno.

Trust me.


	12. Date prequal

"A date." Those words echoed through Boomer's head, but it's not just a date.

His first date.

Ever.

With Bubbles, the girl who has been haunting him since grade school.

The girl who kissed him and he literally exploded and died.

This can't be happening, this must be some sort of sick joke God is playing on poor little Boomer. Right?

Unable to deal with the situation, Boomer sat on the curb, contemplating what went wrong.

.

.

.

"Hey, where'd Boomer go?" Brick asked Butch, they didn't notice Boomer pulled Bubbles aside

"That little twerp is probably trying to ditch again or off crying somewhere."

The two Ruffs were sitting on the bench near the front doors of the school, waiting to see if Boomer wanted to go to the store with them.

"I don't know", Butch looked down at his phone, "Sorry, bro, got a client to hit up."

"Okay, see you at home." Brick waved him off.

Sure, Brick prioritized that they keep a good reputation but they also need money. Besides, Butch already has a monopoly on this hoods trade. If he were to dip out without finding a good replacement, then there will be actual drug fights on turf and shit.

A turf war would put a severe

Brick was off thinking what in God's name was Boomer doing. Ah, Brick also needed to get groceries tonight...shit do they have enough?

Brick pulled out a piece of paper and started writing a list of everything they need and then budgeting it all with their bills and such. They were low on milk, Butch wanted chicken noodle soup, electricity was high this month...

"Hey! Give it back!" He looked up to see a little girl standing on her tippy toes, trying to grab a doll from another kid, who held it up in the air.

Brick sighed, kids these days need to learn how to defend themselves. It's a cruel world out there, with natural selection and shit.

No one would always be around to save you, even his brothers could be-

Oh God, what if someone is bullying his little Boomie?!

NOT HIS BABY!

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Momma Brick screamed, running in at the kids.

The boy was instantly scared off and threw the doll away, while the girl just started crying.

"

.

.

.

"What do you mean you got a sixty-two percent on your essay?!" Butch grabbed the kid by his collar.

"It's a fucking research paper on global warming and climate change? And you fucking wrote that it wasn't happening?! ARE YOU STUPID!?" Butch was enraged, shaking his 'client' around a little.

"I-It d-d-doesn't seem like t-that bad of a t-thing!" The victim managed to squeak out.

"THE CLIMATE IS CHANGING BECAUSE OF OUR CARBON FOOTPRINT ON THIS WORLD AND YOU SAY IT'S NOTHING?!"

This kid is fucking stupid. Sure, Butch doesn't judge when people buy his shit to hit up a high or whatever, but, Jesus fucking Christ, he will fucking judge a dumbass who does not believe in climate change.

Like, how can you not believe in it?!

"AND YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO GET SOME!? YOU'RE FUCKING DRIED OUT! DONE! NO ONE WILL SELL TO YOU TILL YOU REALIZE HOW BAD CLIMATE CHANGE IS YOU DUMB FUCK!"

Butch threw him down and pulled out my phone, alerting everyone that this douche won't be getting drugs from this part of town.

"Talk to me after you watch Bill Nye, aka the Science Guy. And then come spitting that shit about how fake global warming is."

Is it so much to ask for decent, eco-friendly drug users?

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was getting dressed for her martial arts club.

'Gonna get some ass.' Bubbles smiled, excited for their date.

.

.

.

Blossom, like Butch, was assisting a client of hers, with the exception that she sells baked goods.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN GLOBAL WARMING?!" Blossom snatched the bag of brownies from the kid.

Much like Butch, she finds it mandatory that her clients have a decent sense of moral.

"NO, YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY BAKED GOODS! I WORKED DAMN HARD FOR THE BAKE SALE TO EARN MONEY TO HELP WITH GETTING A BETTER RECYCLING PROGRAM YOU DUMB FUCK! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING DELICIOUS!"

.

.

.

"Do you know what would be cool?" Mitch smiled, taking a sip of his cola as he sat outside on the lawn of the Powerpuff Girls.

Mitch and Buttercup were sitting in lawn chairs with sunglasses on and their feet in the cool water of a kitty-pool. They wanted to look cool, but also be close to a fridge so the can get snacks. They are hungry ass bros.

"What?" Buttercup felt like it was a dumb question that was going to be followed up by a dumb answer.

"Dude, ordering food from every single place, seeing how fast they get here." Mitch nodded his head, proud of his idea.

"That sounds stupid, why would we do that?"

"Because we have to go based on credibility that the place already has from their other clients. The experiences of others, I don't dig that. I am a pioneer on this crazy adventure we call delivery food, I need to experience it myself." He laid back.

Buttercup glared at him and slapped his thigh.

"That's dumb, what would we do with all that food?"

"Dude, eat it all. Do you know how amazing that is?"

"..." He was stupid, he lost his brains to all the food he ate.

"Dude, I bet I can eat more food than you."

Oh, snatch, no you didn't.

"Get the phone and a phone book. I'm going to make you eat your words, literally."

.

.

.

Is it too much to ask for normal characters?

Author's

Note: Hi guys, sorry I've been so slow to update and they've been tiny as fuck chapters, but I feel like I can finally set up a stable posting period for me.

Hope you like this mini chapter, seeing a little more of each character.

SENPAI REVIEWED ME OMFG!


	13. Boomer has a Crush

Right after the date, I said bye as quickly as I left. I slammed the door shut and fell down the frame, trying to assess the situation. I rubbed my temples, hoping to figure out what the hell just went down and how I was lucky enough to get another date.

I was so worried about every little aspect. How I was dressed. If my palms were sweaty and gross. What if my breath smelled!?

I was so stressed over this, I thought I was going to lose my hair. Well, mostly from pulling chunks of hair out myself.

It should've been damn near impossible to have fun.

But, fuck.

She made everything seem great.

Everything she did was so...great.

She was great.

.

.

.

"So...how was your date?" Brick asked me as we walked to school.

It's was getting chilly as fuck. If I could I would nut-punch Jack Frost for knipping at my nose.

"It...um...fun?" I stuttered, like it was kind of terrible but in the best of ways.

"W-we are going on a-another n-next week…" I admitted.

I earned a whistle and a pat on the back from Butch.

"Good boy, I always knew you were a late bloomer." He joked, ruffling my hair.

"How about you Brick, how are you coping with your loss?" Butch gave a toothy grin to Brick he just slapped his shoulder.

"Well…" Brick itched his nose, "It's not that I miss her or anything, but…"

He seemed uncomfortable. I've always seen Brick as my competent older brother who took on the responsibility of raising us when we left Him.

"Bro, don't tell me you actually want to get back together." Butch grumbled, very against the idea of having Princess back in their lives.

"Of course not. It's just...when you're with someone, even if it's for shits and giggles, ughhhh…" Brick groaned, with a flushed face.

"It's just...nice sometimes...you know? Even if you're with the wrong person."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

We were quiet for a second, it was nice and peaceful. But I had a question that was burning in my mind.

"H-Hey, Brick?" I twiddled with my dumb fingers.

"Yeah?"

"How d-do you kn-now you like someone…?"

The question made my brother pause for a bit, as if he was sincerely thinking it through.

"Well, I've only known these feelings from when I was a idiot in middle school. I was like my heart was out of control, my hands were restless and I couldn't really calm myself down." Brick sighed but quickly walked to me, grabbing my shoulders.

"It was terrible, I thought I was going to die." He shook me a bit.

"I never want to fall in love if I feel like I'm going to die when I just have a little baby ass crush. Nah, fuck that man."

.

.

.

I was sitting outside during the lunch period by myself. Butch and Brick had other shit to do which left me to strike out on my own.

But Brick's words were still ringing in my head.

'It's nice, even if you're with the wrong person.'

How do you know you are with the wrong person?

What's the deciding factors?

"Boomer?"

My thought were interrupted by the voice that could make me forget anything.

I looked up to see Bubbles, standing next to me, waving her hand, trying to get my attention.

"H-Hi." I managed to squeak out.

Fucking squeaked. Man, I'm such a pubescent little kid. I'm in high school, squeaking voices leave me be!

"Where are your brothers?" She asked, stepping closer and taking a seat next to me on the curb just outside of the school.

"T-They have s-stuff to do."

Calm down.

She's just a girl.

A really cute girl who was your first kiss and you had a date with.

And have another date with.

Hopefully more afte-

Wait?

What!?

Who the fuck said that?!

…

Oh my God.

I fucking like Bubbles…

OH MY GOD!

DOES SHE KNOW?!

IS IT OBVIOUS?!

Oh fuck me.

I tried focusing on my dumb perspiring palms that seemed to be on fire from the mere idea. My throat was constricted, and my cheeks felt like lava was pooled on them.

Oh, Oh, OH GOD.

It's happening again.

She's going to fucking kiss me and I'm going to explode.

Explode!

I'm going to explode on Bubbles, chunks of me everywhere. I am going to blow chunks of myself onto a girl who I just realized I like-like. What the fuck kind of smooth move is blowing into bits because my genetic make-up can't handle. I guess it's the thought that counts?!

Oh no!

What if I can never experience the tender touch of true loves kiss like on Disney movies!? Dude, can I even touch her without exploding everywhe-? Wait, not like...I'm not a pervert! I've never even touched a boob.

Wait, fuck I did.

But it wasn't on purpose!

How could she ever like an idiot like me?

She was talking that entire time I was having inner monologue.

Fuck, what did she say?

Oh God, she's still talking.

WHY AM I NOT LISTENING TO HER?!

I just need to stop talking in my head.

Just stop-

FUCK ME WHAT DID SHE SAY?!

"Boomer?" She raised an eyebrow, poking my cheek.

"A-AH-HI?!" I stuttered, falling back a little.

Wait, how long did I have a crush on her?

Oh fucking fuck.

"I was asking how you were doing? If you didn't have anything to do right now, did you want to go to the store with me?"

"A-Ah...yes. Normal c-conversation topic." I tried to smile.

"Okay, let's go!" She smiled, pulling me up with ease.

.

.

.

When did I start to like her?

I laid in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, as if the stupid inanimate panel could provide me with answers.

Was it wrong?

She was a Puff, aka the sworn enemy of us.

We were literally made to kill them.

I mean, she did kill me.

Well, made me explode.

…

This does not sound like a healthy relationship.

I groaned, covering my face with my dumb sweaty hands.

Why are they so sweaty?!

It's only when I think of her dumb cute face.

"Hey, Boomer!" I heard Brick call from downstairs, "Dinners ready!"

What would my brothers think of me? They seemed encouraging but what if the are secretly using me to lure the Puffs into a trustworthy relationship. Where we could dinner's together and discuss the declining economy of eggs in India. THEN they trick them into thinking we are going as a group of friends to the aquarium. THEN TIE THEM UP AND FEED THEM TO THE SHARKS!

Or what if they invited them along to a trip to Hawaii only to perform the sacrifice into a volcano!

Oh! What if they brought them to Salem back in time and claim their superhuman powers are witchcraft and buRN tHEM ON THE STAKE!

…

Probably not.

Maybe.

But probably not.

I sighed, getting up and heading downstairs, I felt meeker than usual. I grabbed my plate and quietly at my spaghetti.

Of course, Birck with his motherly senses could tell something was off.

"Boomer, what's up. You're being a fucking debbie downer and its pissing me off."

Oh brotherly love.

"I...I think…" I was never one to lie to my brothers.

They are the only people I could ever trust in this world. How are they suppose to trust me if I'm not honest with them.

"I...I like Bubbles…" I closed my eyes, ready to be punched or get some spaghetti in the face.

But nothing happened.

I opened one eye to see if I was actually safe or if they were just juking me out.

They kept eating their food and nodded their head.

"Yeah, we know." Butch said, biting into a piece of garlic bread.

"W-what? How? I-I just found out today! Oh my god. ARE YOU GUYS WIZARDS?!"

How did they get mind reading powers?! All I got a sonic scream, flying, super strength and-

"It was obvious." Brick gave me a blank stare.

…

Obvious?

"What? No it wasn't!" I defended.

There is no way those guys could've known before me. No way in hell.

"Dude, you were like, super obvious. It's been like that since you started going to school." Butch lifted up his fork and jabbed it in my direction.

"Dude, it was obvious when we were, like, twelve."

"Fuck me! Does she know?!" How did I not realize this?

My brothers just stared at me like I was an idiot. Well, more so than usual.

"Well, if she is as oblivious as you…" Brick snickered, feasting his spaghetti.

"Wait-you guys aren't mad at me?"

"Boomer, you may be an idiot, but you are a sincere idiot. We trust you." Butch flicked an olive at me.

"Besides, it's Bubbles. She's the coolest out of all of them." Brick nodded his head knowingly.

"She is the only one that doesn't assume we murdered an entire store of rabbits out of the blue. She happily came over to work on the project and even steered her sisters away from having a conflict with us. We've only been enemies to the Puff's, but we actually have no idea of what they are like as people. Bubbles was the first to actually try to get to know us."

I was taken aback, looking into Brick's eyes and finding there was no intention to lie. My brothers...wow...we've seriously come along way from being born in the sewage of a prison bathroom.

"So when you marry her or whatever, you got to make sure you choose the right brother to be your best man, aka me." Butch joked.

"Oh whatever, I'll be the one giving our little Boomie away." Brick laughed.

I'm always at home with my brothers, through thick and thin.


End file.
